Second Chance
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Everyone thinks she has a perfect life...they're wrong. Everyone thinks he is a delinquent...is he? What will happen when their worlds collide? What will happen if she has a secret to keep from him? TOTAL PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction! It is an AU. Review and send me some tips for further stories. This is my first (and maybe last) dramatic fanfiction. This was really hard to write, because this is not me. I'm more on the romance/humor stuff. Enough blabbing! Enjoy! (Characters: Movie – version. Percy has only his face, movie version; his other features are book version)**

**Annabeth's POV:**

After a long summer, I headed back to school. The school's field was full of students. I was walking on the field, when I spotted a girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a punk look. I knew immediately who she was. It was no other than my best friend, Thalia Grace. Beside her stood a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes, with no punk look. It was Luke Castellan, her boyfriend. As they turned around, they saw me and a wide smile appeared on their faces "Annabeth!" Thalia shouted and ran to me hugging me "Hey, Thalia!" I said hugging her. We haven't seen each other for the whole summer! As we pulled away, I couldn't say anything else because in that moment, I've been tackled by Luke who grabbed my neck with his arm and messed up my hair with the other, making my bag fall in the meanwhile. "Hey, Annabeth! How's my little sister?" he asked messing my long straight hair. Let me get this straight. Luke is not my blood-related brother, but he, Thalia and I have been friends since kindergarten, so he is practically my 'long lost brother'. "Luke! Stop messing up my hair! It took me a while to comb it!" I said trying to get out of his grip. He stopped messing my hair but kept me in his grip "Did you do something to your hair? It's not the same brunette color" Luke said "It's the sun that makes them a bit lighter! They'll be back to normal shortly" I explained "Let me GO!" I said smacking his arm "Maybe no" Luke joked "Luke, let her go" Thalia said "Alright! Just because my lovely girlfriend asks me" Luke said dropping me, and I fell on the ground "Thanks, Luke" I said sarcastically "You could have let her go on her feet, you know?" Thalia said to her boyfriend "Sorry, I got distracted. It's not my fault if I have a beautiful girlfriend" Luke answered

"Stop being romantic!"

"Why?"

"How cheesy can you get during the year, if you are already so romantic on the first day?"

"A lot, sweetheart. A lot" "Oh, please! Could you two just take it outside?" I said interrupting the utterly cheesy conversation in front of me, while I swung my bag on my shoulder again. "You know, you should really get a boyfriend!" Thalia said. I just rolled my eyes and was about to walk inside when someone tackled me in a hug lifting me up "Annabeth! How are you?" she asked "Clarisse! Air!" I said as she put me back on my feet. Clarisse and I also are great friends. We went to school together, from the last two years of primary school till now. "I'm fine, and you?" I asked "Good!" she answered. After talking a bit with Thalia and Luke, we entered the building. "ANNABETH!" someone squealed behind me "Hey, Silena!" I greeted before hugging my friend. Behind her were standing her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf and the Di Angelo siblings, Nico and Bianca. He hugged me, then he hugged the others. "You know there's a new kid?" Silena asked "Yeah…he's our cousin and Thalia's" Bianca said with a serious face. We all looked at them "You three have a cousin?" I asked almost shouting "Yeah…" Nico said serious. Luke and I looked at Thalia, who was looking at her toes "Why didn't you tell us?" Luke and I asked her "We found out two weeks ago!" Thalia said. Ok…this is serious. "What do you mean?" Silena said "Ask Nico and Bianca" Thalia said. We all looked at the siblings "Three days ago…our father, Hades, received a letter from Uncle Zeus, Thalia's father" Bianca explained "Your father is back?" Beckendorf, Luke and I asked together "Not yet. But, he is indeed coming back from an old mission the Aeronautic gave him years back and forced him to leave…so, I'll see him again soon" Thalia explained, then a smile appeared on her face "I'm exited! Last time I saw him, I was 6! I can't wait to see him again!" Thalia said. I smiled and patted her shoulder "I'm happy for you, Thals" I said smiling. "The story is not over yet" Nico said. We turned back to him "There was more written on the letter" he began "It also said something about his other brother, Poseidon-" "Is your family obsessed with Greek Mythology?" I interrupted "Yeah, a lot! Thalia is named like one of the Muses and dad wanted to name Nico: Tiresia, and name me: Cassandra" Bianca said "Who stopped him from naming you that?" Clarisse asked "Thank our mother" Bianca answered "Anyway" Nico resumed "His brother, who was in the Navy, is dead" "Oh, guys we're sorry! How did it happen?" Beckendorf asked "It said he was killed in an accident at sea, while he was on a mission he was given years ago, or something like that. Don't be sorry, though. We never knew him. Anyway, he had a son, named, I think… Perrius? Perdeus? Perxeus?" "It's _Perseus_, stupid!" Bianca corrected smacking her brother in the back of the head. Nico rubbed the back of his head "I knew that! He's named _Perseus_, and he's coming to our school. But we don't know him very well. We met once, and he's…uhm…weird? I don't know" Nico said "He's almost a vegetable" Bianca said "You can say that. When you talk to him, he doesn't listen to you, he never smiles. Hades said it is because something happened recently, other than his dad's death" Thalia said "The letter also said that he's an emancipated. But since he had family, he could decide if he wanted to move in with us or with Thalia until he turned 18. That's why we met him" Bianca explained "What did he say?" I asked curiously "He refused move in with either of us" Nico said. In that moment the bell rang so we headed to class. As we entered, I sat down at my usual seat only that this time, Clarisse sat next to Chris Rodriguez, since he made goo-goo eyes at her asking her to sit next to him. So, since Clarisse, _oh-so_ likes him, she sat next to him; so the seat, next to mine, was now empty. As Miss. Artemis Sunlight came in, she greeted us "Morning, class!" "Good morning, Miss Sunlight!" we said in chorus "We have a new student with us! He's a singer! Mr. Jackson, don't be shy, please come in!" Miss Sunlight said. In that moment, the new kid came in. He was tall, about 6'1", athletic and by what his arms showed, he was kind of muscular, like Zac Efron. He wore a black skinny V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans and black vans and he had a black shoulder strap bag. He was kind of good looking. He had jet-black hair that fell a bit on his eyes, but what mostly caught my attention, where his eyes, indeed. They were blue, but not just any blue, they were bluer that the Ocean's waters, bluer that the Circassian sea. I heard a couple of 'oooh's by, guess who? Rachael's crew! The most popular girls in school, well, Rachael was! They where only her followers. I just rolled my eyes and went back to Miss Sunlight "So, this is Percy Jackson. He will join us in our Greek lessons. Mr. Jackson, please take the only seat left next to Miss Chase" Miss Sunlight told him. The new kid nodded and sat next to me. I heard a couple of groans from Rachael's crew, but simply ignored them. As Percy sat next to me, I didn't want to be rude, so I introduced myself "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase" I said offering him my hand, he took it and shook my hand "Percy Jackson" he introduced. As he shook my hand, I felt sparks go up my arm, but ignored it, then I noticed that neither of us had let go of each other's hand, yet. We looked at our hands, then awkwardly let go and listened to the lesson.

Wow, Bianca wasn't exaggerating when she said he was vegetable like. I had him sit next to me at almost every class and he was really silent. We talked only if he didn't know some information about school, but after that, we wouldn't talk. I tried to talk to him once in a while, only to be welcoming, but he would just shrug or give me very general answers, so I gave up pretty soon, seeing he didn't want to talk. I was sitting next to Jackson at calculus. I was listening to the teacher when I heard a vibration. I looked at Percy and saw him take out his iPhone and read something that I didn't really figure out because I'm dyslexic, and I didn't really care much, I was just curious. "Are you done minding my business?" Percy asked bitterly, knocking me out of my thoughts. "I was just distracted by your phone" I said defensively "Since you're so interested in my phone, what does it say, then?" he said in a bitterly tone. "Why asking? Can't read?" I retorted "Excuse me if I'm dyslexic!" he snapped back. I just stayed silent, a bit surprised by his answer. I turned back to the lesson and remained silent. After a couple of minutes, another vibration was heard. I looked back at Percy, and saw that he was reading another message, and began to silently answer it "You should shut it down, you know?" I asked "You should mind your own business, you know?" he snapped back

"Well, that was rude"

"Then stop being nosy"

"You know, I was having a good day before talking to you"

"You know, I never have good days" Then he sent the message and we both got back to the lesson. After a couple of minutes, Percy started tapping his foot nervously making the desk shake while I was trying to do a neat hexagon "Could you stop tapping your foot, please? I'm trying to draw here" I said annoyed "Sorry, AD- I mean…nothing. Sorry" he said and stopped tapping his foot. Weird… As the bell was about to ring, Percy put all his stuff in his bag except for his notebook. Then as the bell rang, he quickly closed the notebook, got his strap bag and hurried out of the classroom stuffing his notebook in the bag. I just sat there. Shocked by his reaction. Did he already decide he didn't want to have anything to do with me, only for some bickering?

Monday again. It's been a week since the new kid came, and it's been a week that he didn't come back to school. I was in class as usual, and was reading a book, or at least trying too "I'm offering you lunch!" Clarisse said as she passed by to get to her seat. I shook my head "I'm not passing you any test!" I answered "Oh, come on! Why?" she whined

"I'm still feeling very offended for you ditching me for Chris" I laughed a bit

"You're laughing! You don't feel offended!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Alright! Fine…I'll think about it"

"Annie, you're the best!"

"Ok, you just burned your chance to get the test by calling me Annie"

"Oh, come on!" "Girls look! Edward Cullen is back" Silena said pointing at the door. I looked up from my book and saw Jackson at the door, with his strap bag and a guitar case "We'll talk later" Clarisse said and left to her seat. I got back to my book and as Percy sat next to me, the lesson began. "Hello" Percy suddenly said. I turned to him quiet surprised for the absence of bitterness in his voice "Hey" I said back "Did I mention how interesting your questions were, during last week's lessons?" he began, but I noticed his voice was hoarse today. It wasn't like that last week. He cleared his throat "And did I apologize for my positively rude behavior?" he finished and cleared his throat again

"Last week was the first and last time we ever talked, so… no" I answered smiling

"Then, I'm sorry. I was just very nervous, family stuff"

"I'm friends with your cousins. I know about the letter"

"Oh, well…good to know"

"So, who texted you last week?" I was just trying to lighten the mood, but he didn't catch my sarcasm

"None of your business!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" he cleared his throat again

"Sorry! I was just joking!"

"Well, watch your tongue"

"Excuse me, your Majesty!"

"You're a sarcastic one!"

"And you're a cranky one!"

"You know, I'm taking my apology back" He cleared his throat again

"Take it! I never asked for it!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" "Chase, what did I say?" Mr. Apollo Sunlight, our drama teacher, demanded more than asked. Apollo was usually a nice guy, he let us call him by his first name, but it was better not to make him angry. "You were saying how Shakespeare's plays managed to fascinate and catch the interest of all England" I answered "I'm glad you were paying attention, but please stop chit-chatting" Apollo said "Yes, Apollo" I answered and went back to the lesson. "_Chit-chatting..._" Percy muttered and cleared his throat again "Consider yourself lucky he thought I was talking with one of the girls" I said "When I want your advice I'll just ask" he snapped back. I just let it drop. "Chase, do you and Jackson have something to share with us?" Apollo said "No, sorry sir. I was just explaining Jackson the last thing you said" I answered. Apollo dropped it and so did Percy after rolling his eyes. After a couple of minutes, he coughed and cleared his throat again

"Sore throat?" I asked

"No"

"Cold?"

"No"

"Need a peppermint?"

"No! I'm fine!" He cleared his throat again

"Just trying to be nice here!"

"I don't need your charity!" "Jackson, what did I just say?" the teacher demanded again. Percy averted his gaze from me and looked at Apollo. He looked at the class for the answer "Sorry, I got distracted" he answered "No, you weren't distracted, at all!" Apollo said

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you said"

"Of course you don't know! Because you were playing the lovesick Romeo with Chase!"

"OOOOH!" All the class said turning around to look at us. I don't know who was blushing more, me or Percy. As Apollo went back to the lesson, Percy glared at me, and I glared back at him. "That was your fault, but do you want a peppermint? You've been clearing your throat for the whole time!" I said "I said: NO, THANK YOU! he snapped back and cleared his throat again

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice, while you have only tried to be a jerk!"

"Excuse me, princess! But I have already experienced what will happen next, and I don't like it!"

"Oh, really? What will happen next?"

"You'll just be nice to me only to show the others how kind hearted you are, then you'll just ditch me when the others will put me in exile zone"

"You really think I'm such a bitch?"

"I know everyone is"

"Well, you don't know me at all!"

"Oh, I do! I've had enough experience to know that everyone is a fucker!" he cleared his throat and averted his gaze. I saw his eyes were a bit watery and full of worry and suffering. What could possibly make him be like that?

"I can see that you are one of them…but I can also see it is a mask. You're defending yourself from everyone putting this jerk mask on. I can see suffering in your eyes; I can see pain, worry, anger and sadness. What are you hiding? _Why_ are you hiding? Who are you?" He looked at me. His expression was blank. I couldn't see anything in his eyes.

"You don't wanna know"

"Try me" He looked at me annoyed and glared at me

"Just…just live your life. And let me live mine"

"I'm not the one stopping you. _You're_ the one stopping yourself" He looked at me and cleared his throat and coughed, and cleared his throat again. I took my peppermint box out, and put it on the desk next to him "If you need a peppermint, feel free to get some" I said. Percy was about to replay, when Apollo thundered "CHASE, JACKSON! IF YOU TWO WANT TO TALK, YOU CAN DO IT LATER! DETENTION!" "WHAT?" I shouted "Chase, you want more detention?" Apollo demanded "No, sir" I said "Good, now both of you stop talking!" he said and the bell rang "Class dismissed" Apollo said and we headed outside. I didn't even grab the peppermint box, and rushed out of the classroom, but had enough time to see Percy look at the box and realization came to him "She left it on purpose" he mumbled. I smiled at myself and turned around only to find Thalia "So? How good is Edward Cullen at flirting?" she asked "We weren't flirting!" I snapped back and walked to our next class.

At lunch, I sat with my friends. We talked a bit, then they started teasing me for the detention, and the 'lovesick Romeo' thing. As I was finished eating, I was about to exit the cafeteria when Rachael passed by, and so did Percy, who was carrying his tray. Rachael walked to him and spoke up out loud for me to hear her. "Hey! I'm Rachael! What's your name?" she asked all flirty. "Percy" he said in his un-expressive way. Rachael stuck out her hand, and Percy looked at her "I would shake your hand…but I'm holding the tray" he said giving her a fake disappointment side smile "Oh, silly me! Sorry! Why don't you come to eat at our table? We can talk" she said still flirty "No, thank you. I'm in a hurry" he answered "Come on, five minutes!" she insisted "I'm sorry. I have to eat in five minutes and go to class. I'm late for lunch" he answered "Ok, come if you want" Rachael said and left looking at him all flirty, then as Percy walked passed me, she 'accidentally' tripped on her feet and pushed Percy making his food fall on me. As he realized what happened, he put the tray aside and came to me "My God! Annabeth, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! Let me help you!" he said. '_Let me help you'_ and '_I'm sorry'_ I hated those sentences. In that moment I involuntarily exploded "Don't pretend like you're sorry! I know you don't like me and I had enough charity to last me a lifetime!" I shouted "How rude, Annabeth! Don't be so nasty! He was just trying to be nice at you!" Rachael said innocently "Wanna see how nice my fist is?" Clarisse taunted "And mine?" Thalia added. I just held both their punches "Girls, stop it. It's not even worth it" I said and walked past Percy but had enough time to hear what he told Rachael "Thank you, Rachael. But I can speak for myself, and you should work on your fake tripping" Rachael looked very offended, but just walked away.

After the last periods, I had detention. Oh, the joy! As I was walking to the room, I heard a guitar playing. I looked inside and saw Percy playing a bit. Then he wrote something on a notebook, and then played again singing a bit. He had a beautiful voice, it should have been deep and rough, like Zachary Levi, only that it was too rough because of the sore throat. (**Check my profile to hear how I imagine Percy's and Annabeth's voices)** He immediately stopped and coughed. As I walked inside, he looked at me and I averted my gaze, and sat as far away as I could and began doing my homework. I once checked what Percy was doing, and I saw him do his homework as well. After detention, I was supposed to go shopping to get some food. As I walked inside the supermarket, I started looking for what my father told me to look for. I was about to pay, when at the other counter, I saw a guy with jet-black hair and mesmerizing blue eyes…Percy Jackson. He was paying for what he bought, and before he could see me, I payed and walked outside the shop. As I heard the door close behind me, I then heard it open again. With my peripheral sight, I saw Percy walk behind me with his stuff. I was walking quickly on the sidewalk, but Percy was still behind me. Was he stalking me? As I walked, I finally arrived home, and guess what? HE WAS STILL FOLLOWING ME! I hurried inside, but he kept open the door and walked inside too. I was in front of my door, and he was right behind me, that's when I exploded. I turned around with my arms crossed "Annabeth?" Percy said as he saw me "Don't play dumb!" I snapped back making eye-contact with him. Sky blue and sea blue.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What do you want? Stop, following me!"

"I'm not following you!"

"You followed me in the supermarket, on the street, now here! What do you want? Do you want to follow me inside my house?" he gave me a small smile and let out a small laugh while answering.

"Oh! Sorry, Annabeth, you're sadly mistaken! See, I moved here and live right there" He pointed to the apartment door on the other side.

"Seriously?" I was surprised, but also irritated. I had a jerk next door!"

"Yeah" He then went to the door and opened it "See?"

"I'm sorry, then. I just…I don't know. You seemed to follow me everywhere and I just-"

"You freaked out a bit. I understand that, anyone would" his inexpressive tone came back and the little smile he had disappeared. We stayed on the door silent for a moment, then he put his shopping bags down and walked back to me "Anyway…" Percy began and took out a box from his jeans pocket "Thanks for the peppermints. I really needed them" and he handed me the box "You have to refill the box. Sorry, if I finished them. My throat was killing me" he apologized. "No need to apologize. I told you, you could get as many as you wanted" I said giving him a smile. "I wanted to talk to you about the cafeteria thing" he said and my smile faded, remembering how rude I've been to him "I was serious when I said I was sorry"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, if I've been rude to you. I just…I…" I trailed off. Not sure how to put this. Should I tell him or not? He can't understand why I had that reaction!

"You said something about charity. Do you _really_ know what it is?"

"Do you?" I snapped back, as memories came back to me. He looked at me. "Sorry" I apologized.

"I can see you're hiding something too…Maybe you're not as bad as you seemed like, this morning" he said. I looked at him surprised "We shouldn't be friends, but let's at least try" he continued "Can we just start over?" he asked and stuck out his hand. "Percy Jackson, not a cranky fucker, and dyslexic emancipated with ADHD and three cousins" he said. I smiled at him and shook his hand feeling sparks again "Annabeth Chase, not a nosy bitch, and dyslexic school geek with ADHD and friends with your cousins" I said.

"So, what are you up to?"

"I was going home"

"Me too"

"See you tomorrow in class?"

"Sure" I was about to enter when I turned around as an idea came to me. I don't know why, but I had to understand him.

"Percy!" He turned around and looked at me. "Why don't we walk to school together? Just to talk and…try not to fight? Have a normal conversation?"

"Yeah, sure. At what time do you get out of the house?"

"7:30a.m."

"I usually do, too" He cleared his throat.

"Good, so see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely" We both went inside our houses, and after saying hello to my father and brothers, I went in my room. At dinner, the whole family reunited "So, Annabeth…how was school, today?" dad asked.

"Normal"

"What about this new kid? Last time you told me about him, he sounded like a total jerk"

"Indeed"

"He has still been a jerk to you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Matthew! Stop playing with your food!" "Sorry, daddy" My brother answered

"Sorry, Annabeth. What were you saying?"

"He has been rude dork today, too. But-"

"Bobby! Take your face out of you food! Stop eating like an animal!" I sighed. My conversation time with dad was only at dinner time, and either Bobby or Matthew kept interfering with the conversation, or dad got a work phone call, and even when we talk, he doesn't listen…like he did before. "Sorry daddy" Bobby said.

"Sorry, my girl. Why can't we ever have a normal conversation?"

"I'm asking that to myself, too. Especially since our last conversation that lasted more than two minutes without arguing was 3 years ago…before the accident…" I practically mumbled the last part.

"Annabeth, stop mumbling, you know I hate mumbling! So, what about this new kid? He kept being a jerk"

"Yes, he still was the rude dork who has been a jerk at me. But later today, he turned out to be kind of ni-" In that moment dad's phone rang

"Oh, sorry. Finish dinner without me, kids. Hello? Yeah, it's Dr. Chase!...Uh-hu…Yes, listen here is the…" I disconnected immediately as dad got up and went to the living room. I was really angry with dad about this thing. I couldn't take it anymore! He wasn't there when the accident happened, and he's the one who changed more than anybody! I can also see it is also some kind o f way to drag the attention on him! I have had it! I automatically lifted my pulse a bit and slammed my fist on the table. "Annabeth? Are you ok?" Matthew asked stroking my arm. My brothers were annoying, but they understood when I was angry. "Yeah…are you done with your dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. It's 9p.m. already. Now go to your rooms, and sleep. Tomorrow we're going to 'Olympus'"

"Why?"

"I have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, yeah we forgot" I smiled and ruffled, Bobby's hair

"Now, go" They smiled, and hugged me, then the both kissed my cheek and headed to their room, while I took away the dishes, leaving only dad's. After I washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, I went to my room and as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

As morning arrived, I followed my morning routine and at 7:30 I was out of the door and so was Percy. "Ready to go?" Percy said "Yeah. How's your throat?" I answered "Good" he said "So, are we going by car or walk?" he asked

"You have a car?"

"Well, when you are an emancipated you need a car to get to far places"

"Then, you decide"

"Car" I smiled at him and we headed to his Jaguar

"A Jaguar? Really?"

"My father left it to me" I was surprised and immediately felt embarrassed

"Oh…sorry. I-"

"You thought I bought it. It's fine, you couldn't possibly know" He gave me a small smile and gently placed a hand on my shoulder and motioned me to get inside the car. I got in the vehicle and then he joined me "You're not a crazy driver, right?" I said "No…but don't tempt me" he answered. I just chuckled and he started the engine. "Let's play a game" I blurted out. Percy looked at me surprised.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not _that_ kind of games, you moron!"

"Sorry. So…what kind of game?"

"I ask you a question, you answer it and then you ask me something and so on"

"Okay…"

"So…I know you're an emancipated, and I guess because you are legally recognized as a legal by the state. So, my question is: what's your job?"

"I'm a singer and swimmer"

"Nice"

"What do you do as after-school activity?" That caught me off guard

"I…uhm…I…I work as a bartender at a restaurant-bakery shop" I said sadly as Percy killed the engine and stared at me almost in disbelief. "I work there every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and sometimes I do extraordinaries on Saturdays and during week days I have to babysit my little twin brothers at work" He looked at me with a questioner look "I do this because my father…" I trailer off, unsure if I should tell him "…he is very busy, and I'm planning on applying to Stanford University after I graduate. That's why I already have a job"

"I see… I can understand that. I want to apply to Stanford University, too. I wanna be a marine biologist, but I probably won't"

"Why is that?" He averted his gaze and looked at the school's entrance with a look of uncomfortness. "I get it, you don't want to talk about it" He nodded, so I dropped the topic. "My turn! If you don't mind me asking…what was your father like?"

"I didn't know my father"

"Oh…what about your mother?"

"My mother was an ambassadress in Greece. That's where she met my father. Thanks to her I read, write and speak Greek"

"_Was_?"

"She died" I was shocked "Car accident. She was about to pass through a crossing. Suddenly a car crossed too, with the red light, and crashed into her. Both she and the other driver died. She and that irresponsible driver!" I never felt so embarrassed. But something also clicked in my head with memories…horrible memories…_mom._

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Annabeth, stop apologizing! You didn't know!"

"I still feel so embarrassed! I-I didn't think that you could be an…an…"

"Orphan"

"…yeah…"

"I can take care of myself. It's not such a big deal" We both got out of the car and walked to school and into the hallway. I noticed my friends, who stared at me with jaws on the floor. I just waved at them and Percy stopped

"It's fine if you want to join them. I'm used to stay on my own"

"They won't die if they stay one day without me"

"Alright" We just walked to our classes afterwards, and I'm pleased to say, that we didn't argue yet. Percy never smiled or put some expression in his voice, but maybe we'll get to that. After a while, I was walking to class when, when Percy came to me. "Last hour, finally. Are you coming with me by car, or just walk on your own?"

"I have work today, so I guess I'll go back by foot"

"Ok, fine" I swear I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. I then remembered something about our previous conversation. I was missing something, with what I was thinking.

"Anyway…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"When did it happen? The accident"

"3 years ago"

"No way"_ It couldn't be._

"What?"

"Figure of speech!"

"Okaaay" My heart was pounding hard. I was about to ask something, and I hoped the answer wasn't what I was thinking "Do you know the name of the other person in the accident?"

"It's the main reason why I didn't like you at first! Who could forget that name? The world famous Chess Champion Athena Chase" In that moment, my heart stopped and my world collided. My breath was irregular "Your face is white, all of a sudden! Are you ok?" Percy asked me. My vision was getting blurry for the shock as I put the pieces together. _Percy's mother… Athena Chase, my mom…car accident._ "I need some air" I said, but my vision was getting even more blurry, and my legs wobbled. I almost fell, but Percy caught my arm "Annabeth, are you alright?" he asked. _It couldn't be! No! This must be a nightmare! _"Annabeth, are you ok?" Thalia asked me coming toward us. I looked at her and as I blacked out I felt strong arms catching me.

I slowly woke up. My vision was still blurry. My head was spinning and my throat was very dry. I stretched my arm on the side, searching for a glass of water, and luckily I found it. I took the glass and drank a little, only to spit it out when I tasted the strong bitterness in the sparkling liquid. "Oh, sorry Annabeth! I put my glass of Schweppes in front of your water…and you hate Schweppes" Thalia said. "Water" I said with a very rough voice. Thalia handed me my glass of water, and I drank it. My vision was clear now, and I could see Percy standing next to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I just looked around "Where am I? How did I get here?" I asked

"I carried you to the infirmary" I blushed at the thought of him carrying me in his arms, like Prince Charming. Then, Thalia glared at him "Thalia helped" Ok, scratch that. I wasn't blushing anymore, but I was a bit disappointed. _Ok, where did that come from?_

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"You were talking with Percy and then you just collapsed. You were out for an hour and a half, by the way" Thalia paused "Anyway, I have to go to class before Mr. Cooper gets angry" I nodded and she exit the room, leaving me with Percy.

"So, what happened? What do you think made you pass out?" he asked. Then I remembered: the accident. Our mothers were in the same accident.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning"

"Are you stupid? Do you know that with the routine you have, you _need _to eat? Doesn't your mother tell you every morning, to eat something?" He practically shouted at me

"She would, but she can't do that anymore!" I shouted back at him, and he blinked. And stared in my sky blue eyes with his sea blue in puzzlement

"Why?"

"She died…not many years ago"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset" When he stroked my cheek with his thumb, I realized I had let a tear fall.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me, and I'm feeling very nauseous and dizzy"

"Want me to take you home?" I just nodded "Let's go" he offered me his hand and I took it and as he helped me up, he sneaked his arm around my wait, making me lean on him and put my bag on his shoulder.

"I can walk by myself"

"I just don't want you to fall on the ground if you collapse again" I just dropped the topic, knowing that he wouldn't have let go.

We drove in a comfortable silence. I kept thinking about what I just found out. My mother was in the accident with Percy's mother…the days in the wheelchair came back to me… "We're here" Percy said knocking me out of my thoughts. We walked up the stairs, and in that moment, my dad came out of the door "Annabeth, they just called me from the school, what happened?" dad asked worried "We were talking and your daughter had a pressure fall, for not eating breakfast. So I brought her home" Percy explained with his inexpressive tone. Dad looked at me, and I gave him 'the look'. He silently nodded, understanding why I lied to Percy "I see…thank you, young man" dad thanked. In that moment, I heard a noise close enough. It looked like it came from Percy's apartment, but maybe I'm just imagining things. Percy looked very distracted by it. "And you are?" dad asked. Percy kept staring somewhere, so I elbowed him a bit "Percy" I whispered "Hm? Oh! I'm Percy Jackson. New neighbor and Annabeth's classmate" he said

"Oh, you're the rude emancipated dork who has always been a jerk at my daughter"

"DAD!" I said blushing furiously for the embarrassment. But Percy was really inexpressive

"I see I've been subject in one of your conversations" I was really surprised about how calm Percy was.

"Annabeth, say goodbye to Mr. Jackson, and while you do, I'll be here in the living room, right here" with that dad went back in the house. I walked in front of Percy, who was looking at the ground. "Percy, I'm sorry! I-"

"I've been a jerk to you, but you had no right to talk about me like that."

"Percy, I-"

"You don't even know me"

"I'm sorry"

He opened his house door, and walked inside "You know…for a moment, I thought I saw something in you. Something different than all the people I know…but it looks like I was wrong"

"Percy, I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry…I'm used to it" and he closed the door. I entered in the house and saw my dad reading the news paper "Well done, dad. Thank you very much" I said with and angry sarcasm

"Well, he is a jerk"

"What? You weren't exactly welcoming and nice, you know!"

"What did you expect? You said yourself he is a dork!"

"Yeah, but if you would have listened to me, for once in your life, you would have heard that I was also about to say that he turned out to be quiet nice!"

"Why didn't you tell me, earlier?"

"I tried! You never EVER listen to me, or Bobby, or Matthew or to anyone else except your colleagues!"

"Now, hold on a second-"

"You had no right to say those things to him! You don't even know him!"

"Do you?"

"No, but I'm trying to! And so far, I liked what I was seeing!"

"And what did you see? All I could see was someone weird!"

"I saw someone who suffered as much as me and doesn't pretend to still not be over it!"

"Are you saying that I'm pretending not to be over your mother?"

"Yes! I hear you! I see you! With your colleagues, you're always smiling and happy, and when you're home it looks like mom died yesterday!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOUNG LADY! "

"You weren't there when the accident happened! How can you possibly not be over it yet? You don't know anything about real suffering! You have no right to behave like that!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FATHER!"

"Then go back to be one! If mom would have been here, she would have told you the same!" I just stormed off to my room.

"Don't walk away from me! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! ANNABETH ATALANTA CHASE, COME BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" I just slammed close my room's door, and after throwing, more than dropping, my bag on the floor, I layed on my bed, trying to stop the tears. I heard a knock on the door "Go away dad!" I shouted sitting up, my back facing the door. I put my face in my hands and I heard the door open anyway, and then I felt a short arm around my shoulders from one side and another from the other. I looked on both my sides, and saw both my brothers leaning their heads on each of my shoulders. I sneaked my arms around their waists, and we all slowly leaned on my bed in a siblings hug. My brothers were surely annoying, but at least they could understand me. Since the accident, they were the only ones, along with my friends, who didn't treat me with charity. We all just layed there, until we were all fast asleep.

_I was at the tournament. World Chess Championship. I looked down, and saw my mother playing chess. I've been here two hours, by now "Checkmate!" mom said. "Yes! Go, mom!" I shouted from the bleacher. "Ladies and gentleman! For the 3__rd__ year in a row, I hereby announce that the winner of the 10__th__ Chess World Championship is Mrs. Athena Chase!" the announcer said. The whole crowd cheered as the announcer gave my mother her trophy. After I hugged her, we walked away and to the car. We were really happy, we were talking and laughing and joking "Wow, 3__rd__ World Chess Championship trophy! I can't believe it! Mom, you're the best!" I said happily "Thank you, Anna. If you want I'll teach you some chess strategies" mom said smiling "I'd love to!" I said happily. Then we stopped to the red light "Is it possible to get 4 red traffic lights in a row?" mom said. I laughed "Maybe, but who cares!"I said "Right" mom said. Mom was smiling, but as she looked at the side mirror, her smile faded and someone crashed into us. I felt a crack in my back, and pain shot through my body. I tried to stretch my feet, but I realized I couldn't move them. I looked at my mom and saw that she looked alarmed. "Mom, my legs!" I said, but after that I saw a car coming towards us, and crashed into us flipping the car over._

I shot sitting up, and found myself drenched in sweat and breathing hard. I saw it was night. I looked around me and saw I was in my room, I later realized that I had woken up screaming, when my little brothers came inside. "Annabeth, are you ok?" Matthew asked me "Yeah…yeah…" I said "We heard you screaming. Did you have another nightmare about the accident?" Bobby asked "Yeah…" I answered and plopped my head back on the pillow. The boys came to me and hugged me. "Are you alright?" Matthew asked again "Yeah, I'm okay. Now, you should go back to sleep. Don't worry about me, I can hold my own" I told them to reassure them "Annabeth, we also had a nightmare, about monsters" Bobby said "Did you boys watch '_Residence Evil 3_' again?" I asked, even though it was kind of rhetorical "No, we-" Matthew elbowed him "Yes, we did" Bobby said "But it wasn't '_Residence Evil 3'_, it was '_Residence Evil 4_'!" he said "What did I tell you about that movie? You know dad doesn't want you to watch it" I said "Better than 'New Moon' anyway" Matthew said "Hey! The movie is horrible, but Jacob's gorgeous! Have you seen those abs and biceps?" I said "Eww! Annabeth! Stop being a pervert!" Bobby whined "I'm 16, boys! That's what 16 year-old girls think at times" I said "Anyway!" Matthew interrupted "Can we stay here with you? Please?" he said with puppy dog eyes. I smiled at them and lifted the blanket "Come on, but no kicking!"I said "Yes!" They cheered and climbed under the sheets "Night, sister!" They said in chorus "Night, little bros" I said, and after a couple of minutes, we all fell asleep.

As I was ready for school, my brothers were already having breakfast with my father "Annabeth, we need to talk, young lady" dad said as I grabbed a cookie and walked out of the door "We'll talk when you'll be yourself again" I said and stormed out of the door "Annabeth!" dad called while I was going down the stairs "Stop for a moment and talk to me!" he said "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Are you still angry for what I said yesterday?"

"Yes! You had no right to say those things to Percy!"

"You said that yourself! You said yourself he was a dork!"

"Yeah,_ was_!" Dad shook his head in disbelief

"Why are you so interested in that guy?"

"I'm not!"

"Annabeth, you're a smart girl, everyone knows that the Jackson kid…" he made a gesture, spinning his finger around his temple "…totally certifiable. You saw him! One day he's here, and tomorrow, he is…God knows where! He's just a rich lad that does nothing than wasting time with his guitar, and doesn't know what to do with his money! Plus, who knows how his father got that money to leave him? Maybe he was gangster or… who knows?"

"Or maybe his father was just a very high rank Navy officer who worked hard to get what he had! How can you even talk about him like that? You don't even know him!"

"You're only classmates! How can _you_ possibly know him?"

"I don't, I said those things exactly because I didn't know him! But I was starting to know him, and I believe that under all that grumpiness he is a nice person, but I want to get to know him first, then judge him. Leave the appearance judging to the others…and yourself"

"Annabeth, don't be stupid! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"But, I do! Mom taught me that" Dad stayed silent, and I just walked away. I was walking to school, when a Jaguar passed by, slowing down at my pace. I started to walk faster, when the car sped up a bit and stopped a couple of meters ahead of me, then, the window went down, revealing Percy "Need a lift?" he said with his same inexpressive voice and face. I stopped and looked at him not knowing what to answer after yesterday "I only tried to have a nicer approach. Just get in" he said and opened the door from the inside. I just nodded and got inside the car. We silently drove to school. As we arrived, we stayed silent for a moment "Thanks for the lift" I said. I waited for an answer, but Percy stayed silent with a look of discouragement. I was about to get out, when he grabbed my wrist "Hold on a moment" he said, and I closed the door again and waited for him to talk. He looked like he was thinking. He took a deep breath and spoke up "Thank you… for sticking up for me with your father, this morning" he said looking at me. I was kind of shocked. He heard me, probably before he got out of the house.

"You heard"

"Yeah…I was about to go out of the house and heard you" _Just as I thought_

"Oh…" _Way to go Annabeth! Smart replay! Very nice! I'm impressed!_

"If there's one thing I know about you for sure, it's that your mother taught you well…she must have been a great person"

"She was"

"And as for my father…he was Top General in the Navy. How did you know that?"

"I didn't…I just...I was just making an hypothesis"

"Well, your hypothesis was correct"

"I'm really sorry, for what I said. I just…you were such a jerk!"

"I know… I'm forced to be one"

"Why?"

"Because everything I touch… just…explodes in my hands"

"Then that's two of us" We were practically mumbling. As I said that, Percy looked at me, with a strange look.

"You're different than other girls"

"You have no idea…Hey! Was that some sort of compliment?"

"…yeah…"

We stayed a bit silent, then I noticed that his hand had slipped from my wrist to my hand. We both looked at our hands, then we looked at each other. His eyes were beautiful. I could really see two oceans in them, but I could also see something else…I could see he was hiding, but I couldn't understand why. We kept staring at each other. I slowly noticed that we were kind of close. I noticed that we both had leaned forward. We were really close, so close that he shifted his head not to bump our noses, but then I remembered my secret. _Percy thinks my mother killed his_. I just pulled back by an inch, looking at my knees and it was enough to make him pull away too. _What was I thinking? Or rather, what was I doing? What were we doing?_ "We should go" I said and got out of the car and stormed into the school. After a whole day of school, I had drama. As I walked to class, I noticed that the chairs were in a semicircle in front of the stage. I just sat on a random chair and took out my notebook "What's going on?" Thalia demanded as she sat next to me "Apollo will tell us what are we doing as Christmas play" I explained, even though I knew that she wasn't referring to that "Annabeth, don't play dumb with us! What's going on with you and Jackson?" Luke said sitting next to me as well "Nothing!" I said

"Annabeth, I'm your almost-brother, I know there's something going on! Tell us!"

"Nothing, really!"

"Oh, yeah? It doesn't look like it to us" Thalia said

"What makes you think that?"

"First: you come to school with my cousin. Then you talk and you collapse in his arms like a damsel in distress-"

"I'm NOT a damsel in distress!" "Still too proud of yourself to admit that you looked like one, hu?" Luke said

"I am NOT a damsel in distress!"

"Anyway!" Thalia interrupted "Then he takes you back home, and today he took you to school again, you two stayed in the car for a few minutes, and then… I saw you afterwards"

"What what happened afterward?"

"Stop playing dumb, Annabeth! You two almost kissed!"

"WHAT? That's not true!"

"Yes it is! Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Beckendorf, the Di Angelos and I saw you as well!" Luke said "And so did Rachael's crew!" Thalia added. _Great! Just great! More teasing upcoming! _

"I didn't kiss him!"

"No, but you wanted to!" Luke said "Annabeth, why are you so interested in him? Everyone knows that he is totally certifiable! One day he's here, the other he disappears!" Thalia said "You know that Bradster, dad's bodyguard, said he saw him entering '_Half-Blood Pub_' at 9p.m. and coming back out at like 2: 30 a.m.!" Luke added

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know! He's probably a delinquent, or son of a delinquent! No offence, Thalia" "Never knew my Uncle Poseidon, so I don't really care" she said

"You know, you two are starting to sound like my father! You don't even know him! How can you say such things?"

"We do know him! People say that he is a-"

"What do _you _know about him? Other than what other people say, what do _all_ of you know about him? Nothing!"

"Oh, well, what do you know?"

"None of your business!" "Chase, Grace and Castellan!" Apollo called "Do you want a detention?" he said "No, sir" we said in chorus "Good. As I was saying…This year, we'll do a Musical!" there were a few groans, only Percy and I were silent. I could see him writing something on his notebook. "So" Apollo continued "Based on Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet_' we'll do the musical '_West Side Story_'!" he announced. Other groans were heard "So here are the roles. The Jets will be: Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard as Riff and Velma, Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue as Graziella and Diesel, Rachael Elizabeth Dare and Ethan Nakamura as Minnie and Baby John" I swear that Rachael's face was red with anger. She always got the leading role. I practically zoned out for a while, even though I registered that I was not a Jet's girl "Then, The Sharks will be: Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo as Bernardo and Rosalia" I could see relief in Bianca's eyes. She was happy she wasn't Anita, who is Bernardo's girlfriend, which would have been so weird, not to mention…really gross "Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan as Anita and Indio, Malcom Kent as Chino, which reminds me…" he looked at his paper and then to the class "Did I say the leading roles?" he asked "No" we said in chorus "Ok, than. We'll have Percy Jackson as Tony and Annabeth Chase as Maria" he said. I froze. I let out a sarcastic laugh "I'm sorry, what?" I asked "You'll play Maria" Apollo answered. I tried to laugh "You're kidding right?" I asked hoping he was "No" he answered "But-"

"No, buts! I heard you singing in the hallways, and I believe you are suitable enough as Maria"

"Mr. Sunlight, I don't act!" Percy said "No, but you sing" he said "By the way, I never heard you sing, so could you please come up here and sing something for us, Mr. Jackson? I wanna make sure you really are a singer" Apollo said. Percy glared at him, but got his guitar and sat on the stage "Do you write your songs?" Apollo asked "Yeah" Percy answered

"Could you sing one of them for us?"

"Yeah…sure. It's called _Angel_" Percy settled up and started playing** (I translated this song from Italian. It's named**_** Angelo**_ **by**_** Francesco Renga )**_

"_It is midnight, with no moonlight  
>and a silence, that consumes me<br>Time flows fast, and everything leaves  
>prey of the events and the age<br>But this fear for you  
>Never let's go<em>

_Angel, take good care of her  
>She doesn't know<br>how to look further  
>of what she gives<br>and the naivety  
>it is part of her<br>and part of me_

_What remains  
>of the pain<br>and the prays,  
>if God doesn't want them?<br>The words go in the wind  
>and you'll realize in a moment<br>We're alone  
>is this reality?<br>And it is a fear which  
>never let's go<em>

_Angel, take good care of her  
>She doesn't know<br>how to look further  
>of what she gives<em>

_And all the pain  
>that yells from the world<br>becomes a sound  
>that digs<br>deeply  
>in the silence<br>of every tear_

_She doesn't know  
>how to look further<br>of what she gives  
>and the naivety<br>it is a part of her_

_As a part of me" _

As he finished, I was really amazed. His voice was beautiful and particular. But what amazed me about the song was the soul he put into it. Maybe it was just me, but I believe that this song was for his mother. I thought that because, I could relate to it, somehow. "Well, this song was kind of surprising. Was it for someone in particular?" Apollo asked "I'll say it, even though I believe nobody got the message…it is for my mother" he said "Wow, Jackson is a big momma's boy!" Ethan said. Everyone laughed "Very predictable as a comment, Ethan, but you missed two things" Percy said walking to Ethan "Oh, yeah? And what is that? Are you also a daddy's little boy?" Ethan teased standing up "No, the first thing is that my mother's dead" he said and the laughing stopped "And here's the second, you probably are too immature and brainless to shut up if you don't know anything, which is exactly what you know about me. Nothing" Percy turned away but stopped "Oh, and one more thing" he said turning back to Ethan "Yeah?" he said and Percy pushed him hard making him fall on the chair and walked away "JACKSON! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Apollo thundered helping Ethan "I don't know. Anywhere but here" Percy said and walked away grabbing his guitar and strap bag. 

Wednesday, my day off. I was standing on my balcony looking at the docks from the distance. Dad had to go to go to Paris for work, for his new book, and he will only be back next week. So it is just me, Bobby, Matthew and an overcharge of responsibilities, but I'm used to it. Anyway, I was standing on the balcony smelling the sea breeze and looking at the sea (which was full of boats, but I tried to look further). Yesterday, I also made a strange encounter. And I was thinking about it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Annabeth, we're tired!" Bobby said "I know, but I can't leave earlier" I told my brothers, while cleaning a glass at the 'Olympus' "How long do we still have to wait?" Matthew asked "Half an hour, and we'll leave" I said. The boys groaned. "We're tired, hungry and bored! What will we do for half an hour?" Bobby whined. It was 7:30 p.m. and I was still working. I looked around and saw the Playstation 3 for the kids at the corner "Alistair!" I called my colleague. Alistair was a funny Irish guy, his accent was really funny as well "Yeah? What up?" he said coming to me "Is the dishwasher fixed?" I asked _

"_Uhm…that would be a no, but it's not my fault this time!" I was distracted, when I saw a familiar guy passing by. It was Percy, was walking with his guitar on his shoulder and passed by the window. "I called the mechanic and he said…Annabeth?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Annabeth, keep up with me mate! The mechanic! He said he could come next week!"_

"_Okay. Are you done with the dishes?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Could you turn on that PS3 for me, please? At least my brothers have something to do"_

"_Oh, yeah sure!" _

"_Thank you, you saved me again from a later torture!" Alistair gave me a two finger hello and walked to my brothers and turned on the console. After a couple of minutes, I went to the kitchen to put some glasses back in place, but as I got out I bumped into someone "Oh, I'm sorry sir! Are you alright?" I asked noticing he was still bent down for the bump. I think I, somehow, involuntarily elbowed him in the stomach. As he straightened up he looked at me and grabbed my wrist, since he was sitting on a wheelchair "Annabeth Chase, right?" he asked._

"_Yeah... How do you know me?" He had long black curly hair and bright green eyes. _

"_I put you back from the dead. Does that ring a bell?" Then it clicked._

"_You're the paramedic!"_

"_Yes it's me, Chiron Brunner! It's so good to see you! Hey, can we talk a bit?"_

"_Sorry man, I have to finish my shift, I'm sorry"_

"_You can't talk while working?"_

"_Oh! Then yes, sure" I said and tried to give him a smile. He smiled to me and as he moved to the counter, I asked him what he wanted, and as I came back with his coffee, I continued cleaning glasses "So, what happened this past 3 years? Got a crush? Found a boyfriend?"_

"_No…it hasn't happened yet"_

"_I see" I looked at him remembering the wheelchair…those horrible days._

"_You're paralyzed"_

"_Yeah… I fell while horseback riding. I hit my back on a rock and heard a loud crack… I already knew what that meant"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be. I'm still living and living a full life!"_

"_Is that really a consolation?"_

"_It's the only one there is, Annabeth" "Annabeth! Look, what a homerun! I'm awesome! Matthew 10, Alistair 2!"Matthew said. I just shook my head "Getting beaten by my 7 year old brother?" I asked sarcastically "Yeah" Alistair answered "My turn!" Bobby said trying to steal Matthew the joystick "No! You'll make me lose!" Matthew answered "Matt, give your brother the joystick!" I said. "Ok, Anna" he said and I glared at my brother. Only mom called me 'Anna' "Sorry" he said noticing me. I turned back to Chiron "You were saying?" I said_

"_I said that it is the only consolation there is. Plus, I got to witness a miracle. It doesn't happen very often. You were a complete flat line…nothing…no breathing, no heartbeat, no anything! Then you came back, even if on a wheelchair… and now look at you. Do you know why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why you? Why did you get a second chance? There has to be a reason! There was another kid in the accident, but he was still alive when we arrived with the ambulance, you were dead, Annabeth! Like your mother and Mrs. Jackson! They didn't come back, but you did! From high above, you were given a second chance!"_

"_Well, if there is a reason…I haven't figured it out yet"_

"_Well, it's not gonna come to you working in a restaurant-bakery shop! You're a young and beautiful teenager! You should be at school living a teenager's life! Why are you overcharging yourself with all these responsibilities? Why don't you let your father help you? You go to school, work like a grown-up, take care of your brothers… Why are you so eager to grow up too fast?"_

"_I don't want to grow up this fast! I never wanted that! When mom died, dad automatically overcharged me with responsibilities, even when I was paralyzed! He only superficially took care of Bobby and Matthew, leaving me on my own when I mostly needed him…and he still doesn't understand that"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Annabeth" my brother called making me flinch "Relax, it's us! What are you thinking about?" Matthew asked "What the paramedic told me" I answered "What did he tell you?" Bobby asked "He told me that there must be a reason why I was given a second chance" I answered. They looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Matthew said "I mean that I was given a second chance to kick your butts when you make me flinch like that!" I said and started tickling them "Annie! Stop!" Bobby said rolling over while I tickled them "Not stopping because you called me Annie!" I answered and kept tickling them "Stop! We're dying!" Matthew said "Alright, now go play a bit" I said. They got up and raced inside the house.

"Your brothers love you very much" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Percy on the other side of the balcony. "Yeah, me too. They're annoying, but they're my brothers" I answered smiling "So, what will we do about the musical? My singing stage is the hallway and the shower! I never sang in front of the audience! Maybe I'll need your help" I said.

"Yeah, sure"

We stared at each other a bit more, then I heard a noise coming from his apartment, it sounded like a kid's voice. I must be imagining things "I gotta go" Percy said and walked back inside "Love the song. Beautiful lyrics" I told him before went inside the apartment. He stopped for a moment, then turned back to me "I knew you would be the only one to get the message" he said and then walked inside. I just looked a bit more to the horizon and saw that the sun was setting. I wondered about what Luke told me about him coming out of a pub in the middle of the night. That's when I decided I had to find out what he did there. "Annabeth, we're hungry!" Bobby said from inside the house "I'm coming!" I said as I went back inside the house. "Pizza or meat?" I asked my brothers, although I was going to give them meat anyway "PIZZA!" they said "Ok, meat and vegetables" I answered. They both groaned "Oh, come on! Why meat and vegetables?" Matthew whined "Because we had pizza yesterday and you HAVE to eat some vegetables" I said preparing the ingredients. "We don't want vegetables!" Bobby complained "Yeah! Vegetables are disgusting! We're not eating them!" Matthew added "You'll stay short forever if you don't" I said "OK!" They said in chorus giving me thumbs up. I just smirked and made dinner for us. As I was done with making dinner, the door bell rang "Bobby, could you go get the door?" I asked him from the kitchen "I'm going!" he shouted from the other room. "Annabeth, it's your boyfriend!" Bobby shouted. I was puzzled and walked out of the kitchen "I don't have a boyfriend!" I complained, and as I walked to the front door, I saw Percy standing there "Excuse my brother, he can be quiet annoying" I said "Don't worry about it" he said "So…what's up?" I asked

"I- uhm- this is kind of embarrassing"

"Just shoot"

"I forgot to go shopping this afternoon, and…my fridge is empty…so I was wondering…do you have some meat you can lend me?"

"You're not used to ask favors to your neighbors, right?"

"Yeah…so…your answer is?"

"We were just about to have dinner, why don't you join us?"

"Join you?"

"Yeah"

"I…uhm…I…I have to go to dinner, sorry" I was slowly took a step away

"You just came here because your fridge is empty"

"I just remembered I have something in the fridge and-"

"What are you hiding, Jackson?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you're hiding something!"

"This is none of your concern!"

"Did you come here to argue? Because it's turning out wonderfully!"

"Maybe, and it's none of your business what I have to do!" "Perce, are you done? I'm hungry" A kid's voice said. I looked behind Percy and saw little kid opening the door. The kid was about my brothers' age. He was kind of massive and tall for his age. The kid had very short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi" I said smiling to the kid. Then I remembered what Chiron told me…there was another kid in the accident…who survived. Percy looked at him then to me "I'm joining you for dinner! Perce here forgot to go shopping for dinner! He was singing, then playing, then singing, then playing, then singing, then playing, while I was waiting for a freaking dinner invitation because it's three days I smell good things! Monday: chicken, Tuesday: pizza, today: meat and vegetables! I AM HUNGRY! If he says no, I say YES!" and he closed the door and raced to me and Percy grabbed him and picked him up shutting his mouth with his hand. He cleared his throat "Annabeth, this is my brother Tyson" Percy said and put him back down "Nice to meet you Tyson" I said smiling "Nice to meet you Annabeth. Now may I come inside?" he asked "Of course" I said smiling "YES!" he said, coming in. Then he turned back to look at me then at Percy "She's much nicer than you" he said and raced inside and started to talk again with my brothers. "Are you coming?" I asked him. Percy nodded and came inside.

As we ate dinner, Tyson kept talking and talking and talking. "Anyone for seconds?" I asked as we were all done "That was magnificent! I want a second! With vegetables, too!" Tyson said "Thank you, Tyson" I said putting more meat and vegetables in his plate "We want seconds, too!" my brothers said "Bobby, Matthew, you already had a second! Plus you have to eat your vegetables" I said "We want meat, not vegetables!" they said "I warned you about staying short" I said pointing to Tyson who was happily chewing a carrot, and they immediately ate the vegetables. As we finished dinner, Bobby, Matthew and Tyson went to Percy's apartment to play a bit with the PS3; while I was taking away the dishes "Let me help you" Percy said getting up. That sentence made me flinch "No, I can do it!" I snapped. He looked surprised by my reaction "Sorry…thank you" I said as he took more plates. We walked silently to the kitchen "Why do you hate when people want to help you?" Percy asked suddenly "Why do you make people hate you?" I answered

"You're avoiding my question"

"So do you"

"Do you want to argue?"

"Do you?" He sighed, surrending to the fact that I wouldn't let him have the last word

"People practically exiled me when my mother died, because they think I'm a spoiled little rich boy"

"Why were you hiding your brother?"

"Because I'm afraid people will treat him like they treat me. I'm trying to protect him…you know I envy you" That caught me off guard.

"Why?"

"You have a father, you have two brothers that love you, while I can't even play with my brother without remind myself that maybe I killed our mother" I was kind of shocked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had called my mom, to ask her when she would come back and after she answered me…I heard a crashing sound on the phone"_ Oh, my God! He doesn't know anything! What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him! Or should I?_ _No, I can't! He'll never believe me! _"When I went to the hospital, the doctor told me mom and that irresponsible chess player were dead. I didn't want to dig more. It was enough for me to know that the one that caused the accident was dead. I didn't want to because I am afraid to find out it is my fault. I'm afraid my brother will hate me" he finished.

"How can you think that! You're taking care of your brother, like if he was your son! He can't possibly hate you! And you're not helping him by hiding him!"

"People would only make him charity or treat him like a delinquent!"

"They will make him charity if you hide him!"

"What do you know about charity? Nothing!"

"Oh really?" Then I probably did the most stupid thing I could think of, I pulled down my shirt on my right shoulder and move my hair on the other side, reveling him small random scars on my shoulder, provided by glass shards, and one on my neck, provided by doctors when they took me in critical surgery for my back. "This scar on my neck provided me almost two years of wheelchair. Do you still think I don't know anything about charity?" I demanded. Percy's eyes were wide open.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't have that beautiful life everyone thinks I have! 3 years ago, I've been in a car crash with my mother and we both died!"

"Then how can you still be here?"

"The paramedic, found me in time and he…he managed to bring me back from the dead, while my mother died. When I was taken in critical surgery, the doctors operated my back and put me on a wheelchair because I was paralyzed. In school, everybody treated me with charity, because, I, Annabeth Atalanta Chase, top grades in every class, was on a wheelchair. Before I could grab a book it was always _"Poor Annabeth! Here let me help you"_, before I could open a door _"I'm so sorry for you, Annabeth! Let me help you with the door"_, before I could push away a chair to make space to the wheelchair someone else would push it away for me. I couldn't do anything before someone else did it for me! Even the things I could do! Then, when I started rehabilitation, no one even looked at me in the face. Dad then closed himself in his pain and overcharged me with responsibilities, even when I was paralyzed. He put me in mom's place too soon! He forced me to grow up too fast, forgetting about me when I mostly needed him because _his_ was the only help I needed, and he still can't understand that" Percy just stayed there dumb-folded. Then a chill ran down my spine._ What have I done? He will probably figure out it was the same accident his mom died in! How could I be so stupid?_

"I'm sorry…I didn't imagine you've been through all this" It was my turn to remain dumb-folded, now. There was a moment of silence. I looked at Percy in the eyes and he looked in mine. We finally had everything clear between us… or almost everything. "PERCY! HELP!" Tyson shouted from the other apartment. Percy and I both ran to his apartment, and saw Tyson holding Bobby and Matthew apart. "You're a cheater!" Bobby accused "No, you are!" Matt snapped back, then they both ran to the sides, but before they could bite each other's head off, I grabbed Matthew lifting him up and Percy grabbed Bobby lifting him up as well "Let me at him! Let me at him!" The twins shouted kicking in the air. "Boys!" I called but they didn't listen and kept shouting "BOYS!" I called. Nothing. Then I whistled so loudly they finally shut up. "Boys, stop arguing! Now, we're going to put you down, but if I hear anymore shouting I will literally throw you both out of the window!" I thundered "Sorry, Annabeth" Matt said "But he is a chea-" "Matthew, shut up" I said and Percy and I, both put them back down and they silently walked back inside my apartment. "These are the moments I wish my father was here" I said exasperated "I hope they don't that every single day!" Percy said "That's their main occupation" I answered. Percy chuckled a bit and so did I. "Annabeth, are you coming or you're staying some more?" Matthew asked "I'm coming" I answered and turned back to Percy "See you in school?"

"Definitely, and thanks for the dinner, it was great"

"Thank you. Buenas noches, Tony"

"Good night, Maria" "Why are you calling each other with other names?" Tyson asked "Inside joke" Percy said. I laughed and as I walked out of the door, Percy, for the first time, gave me a beautiful shiny smile.

I was at rehearsal and I had to sing "Somewhere" with Percy, but I just couldn't! My voice wouldn't come out, while Percy's was strong and amazing as ever "Stop! Stop!" Apollo said "Percy, terrible intonation, but perfect singing. Annabeth, perfect intonation, but… what are you doing? You have a voice, use it! I can hear only Percy!" Apollo said with a questioning look "I can't, Apollo…I try, I really do! But I can't!" I said. "Annabeth, you can do it. Let me hear your voice! You're not Annabeth right now, you are Maria and you're in love with Tony. Again" he said. Percy and I cleared our throats and prepared to sing. It was the second week of rehearsal, so we just sat on a stool, singing. Next week we'll do also the acting. As the music started, Percy sang "_There's a place for us. Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet, and open air, wait for us somewhere_". There was a pause and it was my turn to sing, and I freaked out again "_There's a time for us. Someday a time for-_" "Sing to your Tony, Maria!" Apollo said "_Together with time to spare. Time to look. Time to care. Someday-_ Jeez, my voice is shaking!" I said "What voice? I only heard Percy!" Apollo said. Then the bell rang "Class dismissed" he said and I immediately grabbed my bag and was about to exit the room, when I saw Rachael and her friends staring at someone. I followed her gaze and saw they were looking at Percy. In that moment, Nico, Bianca, Luke and Thalia exit the room and passed by them "Hey, guys!" Rachael said stopping them "What do you think about Percy?" Rachael asked "He's weird" Nico answered "Totally" Luke and Thalia added and walked away "I don't get it!" Karina said "You know he's been seen coming out of a pub at 2:30a.m.?" Rachael said "Maybe he's just misunderstood" Jill added "He's totally cute" Karina commented "Why are we trying to get him to be our new boyfriend?" Jill asked "For what Karina said. He's cute, and I want him as my new boyfriend!" Rachael jaw was about to drop. "Nice singing, Annabeth!" Rachael said "I never thought mice could sing!" she said. I just glared at her "I'll make you sing if want!" Clarisse threatened preparing a punch "What's your damage, Annabeth?" Jill taunted "Nothing! What's _your_ damage?" Clarisse snapped back before me, trying to go for them, but I held her back "If we choose a new boyfriend you have to stay away from him. Or did you freaks forget that?" Karina provoked "Oh, yeah? You want a piece of me?" Clarisse barked and I kept holding her back "Come on, Clarisse. It's not even worth it" I said "By the way Anniebelle" Karina began "It's Annabeth! Or are you too stupid to remember that after 2 years?" I said "Why should we remember a Nobody's name?" Rachael said "Want me to teach it to you?" Clarisse growled, preparing her fist again. I just held her fist "Anyway, if you don't stay away from him" Karina began "This recording will be everywhere" Jill said taking her phone out "Hello, Internet!" Karina added smirking "You barely know how to use your own phone, leave alone Internet" I snapped "If I can't use my phone how do you think Karina and I recorded it?" Jill challenged "Hello, Rachael? Oh, and do whatever you want. I don't really care" I said. They stayed there dumb-folded, and Clarisse and I walked away "Hold it!" Clarisse said and pulled me behind a corner. I saw Percy coming out and Rachael and the two Bird Brains stopping him "Hey, Percy! Nice rehearsing today! Your voice is great!" Rachael said all flirty "Thank you" Percy answered with his expressionless face "So…maybe we could sing together sometimes, Percy?" Jill asked. Percy just shrugged "Yeah…sure" he said even though it sounded like "Yeah…whatever" "I love singing" Jill said "Cool" Percy answered with the same tone. There was a moment of silence, and realization came in Percy's face "Maybe, we can go singing sometimes, too" he said. "Nice playstaion toddler game you have there, Percy" Rachael said not flirting anymore "It's not for me" Percy said trying to laugh "It's for…my brother" he said and walked away after the Bird Brains giggled. I was surprised he didn't hide the fact that he had a brother! Maybe he listened to what I told him "Nice excuse!" Clarisse commented. I just shook my head. "Why did you stop flirt with him?" Jill asked Rachael "He won't be my new boyfriend if he plays toddler playstaion games. That will ruin my whole reputation!" Rachael answered. I really wanted to punch her, but Clarisse held me back and then I went to pick up my brothers with dad's car. (Yeah, dad only allows me to drive when he's not with us).

As I arrived, I saw my brothers come to me with sad faces. It's has been a while that they were kind of nervous when they came back from school. "Hey boys!" I said with a smile "Hi, Annabeth!" They said and hugged me tightly, then I noticed a dark shade of blue on Bobby's cheek "Hey, what do you have there?" I asked looking at my brother's cheek and realized it was a small bruise. Probably provided by a slap "Nothing" Bobby said trying to pull back "No, it's not 'nothing', it's a bruise. What happened to you?" I asked him "Nothing, Annabeth, I ran into a pole!" he said "Bobby, this bruise is provided by a slap what did you do?" I asked him "I slapped him" Matthew said. I looked at my brother, surprised "Why did you slap your brother, Matt?" I demanded kind of angry "I stole his watch" Bobby said. The thing fitted. Matthew had a watch that mom gave him for his birthday, before she died. Matthew was very affectionate to that watch. "Bobby, you shouldn't have stolen his watch, and Matthew, I know you love that watch, but that doesn't give you a good reason to slap your brother" I said "Sorry, sister" they said and I hugged them, then we headed to the car. After a while, Matthew spoke up "Annabeth, could you lend us 10 bucks?" he said "What do you have to do with it?" I asked

"We need 10 more bucks to buy…uhm…"

"A new videogame!" Bobby said from the back seat

"Boys, I gave you 10 bucks yesterday to buy a videogame and you came back with nothing. You still have your 10 bucks"

"But you would give them to us if we needed to buy something else?" Matthew asked

"No!"

"Why?"

"I said no, it's no!"

"But why?"

"Because you slapped your brother and Bobby stole your watch. For me you are both grounded" They both snorted. After a while, Bobby was all happy again, while Matthew was still pouting "Hey, you won't be grounded forever!" I said smiling

"Whatever!"

"Cheer up, Matt!" I said bumping his arm

"Why do you have to be so annoying at times?"

"Until dad's gone, I'm in charge and I follow mom's rules" He just looked away "Cheer up, man! Not an option. You got half a second to cheer up!" and I smacked his arm again

"Ouch! You're lucky it wasn't my right arm!"

"Or what?"

"I'd kick your butt" I raised my eyebrows and looked at him, who was smirking, while Bobby was silently laughing in the back seat. I just bumped his arm again and he started punching my arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said parrying his punches with an arm. Then I left the wheel for a second to put down his other arm, then I grabbed it again, lightly bumping Matthew's nose

"Ow! My nose!" but he continued punching my shoulder while I parried

"You should surrender, man. You're still too little for me to feel anything" But then he accidentally punched my ribs with his knuckles while I tried to parry "Watch it, punk!" Matthew kept punching my shoulder "Ok, calm down!" But he kept punching "I'm driving! I'm driving! MATTHEW! I'M DRIVING!" I said and he stopped. But after three seconds I bumped him again, while Bobby laughed in the background. I said they were annoying troublemakers!

The rest of the day, was pretty much my same Monday, routine. After looking after my brothers, I was on the balcony with my iPod, listening to the music while folding the dry blankets and the tablecloth. While listening to "_What I've been looking for" _by Drew Seeley and Vanessa Hudgens, I was singing along (**A/N: to me Annabeth sounds like Mandy Moore, and Percy like Zachary Levi. If you never heard them, check in my profile)** "_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there beside me"_ I suddenly heard through my iPod, a guitar playing. I took a headphone out of my ear, but kept singing and folding the blanket, and realized, that Percy was singing along with me"_**…but you were always right beside me. This feeling is like no other. I want you to know…that I never had someone that knows me like you do…the way you do. And I never had someone, as good for me as you… no one like you. So lonely before, I finally found…what I've been looking for**__" _at the last sentence, we both turned around and looked at each other in the eyes. Percy then smiled at me. "You have a beautiful voice" he said. I immediately blushed realizing that I had sung with him. "Stage panic" Percy said "What?" I answered, oh-so smartly

"Stage panic, that's the reason why you can't sing on a stage and in front of an audience"

"What should I do?"

"Practice…I will help you"

"You would do that for me?"

"IF…you help me with the acting"

"Sure"

"So, my place or yours?"

"Come tomorrow at the Olympus"

"Why the Olympus?"

"I have work tomorrow"

"Ok, but what about Tyson and your brothers?"

"I have an idea. If you agree, Thalia can stay with them until, we're back"

"She's my cousin, so…I'm cool with that"

"Ok, then. Adiòs, Tony!"

"Good bye, Maria!" Then I don't know why, I just walked to the edge of the communicant balcony, in front of him, got to my toes and kissed his cheek. Then I took the folded blankets and tablecloth and went back inside. _Where did that come from? Why did I kiss his cheek? I'm behaving really stupid, these days! I have a secret I'm keeping form him! I can't afford to behave this stupidly! _"You like him!" Bobby said appearing with Matthew, in the living room "I don't!" I said defensively "You're blushing! Annie's got a crush! Annie's got a crush!" he said in a singsong way "She said she doesn't like him, Bobby! Cut it out!" Matthew said eyeing me. "My bodyguard!" I said sarcastically, but I knew what that look meant. Matthew didn't trust Percy. How could he? After what dad said about him? But if there was one thing I knew for sure, is that we now looked at each other differently…and I like what I'm seeing. _Annabeth! You're NOT allowed to think like that!_ I really should stop making conversations with myself.

"You won't take it, Riff" Percy said reading the script. I was making coffees to clients, while Percy was sitting on a stool next to me, trying to give a realistic intonation to what he said "So try me" I said reading the script "Come on, Tony. Try me"

"Okay" He stood up and went to the other side of the counter and sat on a stool there, with his script "Every single night, for the last month, I wake up and I'm reaching out." He really was bad at acting, so I bit my lip not to laugh. Percy then gave me a grin "What?"

"Nothing, go on"

"You're laughing at me!"

"I am not- yes, I am"

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Percy, it 7: 00p.m. and we've been here since 5:00… have you studied to act this bad?"

"No, it's as good as natural" "_West Side Story_! Interesting!" Alistair said as he took a coffee from the counter "Percy, this is Alistair. Alistair, Percy who is starring as Tony" I said "Nice to meet ya, mate and congrats! Who's your Maria?" he asked "She's standing right in front of me" Percy answered "Wow, Annabeth! Congrats mate!" Alistair said smiling "Thank you! Now, back to practicing! Oh, and Al, a coffee and hot chocolate at the last clients for today at table 15" I said preparing the tray "Aye aye, Captain!" he said he gave me a two finger salute and walked away "Nice colleague! How old is he?" Percy asked "He's 26" I said, then a smirk appeared on my face "Why asking? Are you jealous or something?" I said. Percy immediately blushed in a deep red.

"What? No! No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!"

"Are you sure? It didn't look like in your previous comment"

"I'm not jealous! I just- I-"

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes, because your brain is full of seaweed if you think that I would go out with someone 10 years older than me"

"I never thought that!"

"Well, it fits you also because you're a swimmer and you know everything about marine biology and you want to be a marine biologist"

"You're such a Wise Girl!"

"Why, thank you, Percy!" We stayed silent for a moment. "Come on, back to practicing" I finally said

"Wise Girl! That's my nickname for you!"

"Percy…"

"What? It suits you perfectly!" I laughed

"Come on! We have to practice!"

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl!" I just laughed while he grinned. "So, where was I? Oh, yes! Every single night, for the last month…I wake up…and I'm reaching out!"

"For what?"

"I don't know!"

"Then?"

"It's what outside the door!" he paused "Just around the corner! But it's coming!"

"What is?"

"I don't know! I…it's like the kick I get from being a Jet, you know?"

"What? What are you talking?- Man, without a gang you're alone! With a gang, you walk in twos, threes, fours! And your crew is the BEST! When you're a Jet…you are Somebody! You're home free home!"

"Riff, I've had it" He started well, now it all crumbled down.

"Jeez, Perce! You started out well this time, and you ruined it on the last part!"

"What?"

"You were in the character for once! Once you are in the character, you have to become the character. When you say this, you are now Tony, and you're tired of the Jets' fights! Let's go on, but repeat that last sentence" Percy nodded and started again.

"Riff, I've HAD it!"

"That was good!" I looked at Riff's monologue while cleaning a glass. And skipped a part "Come to the party tonight, Tony"

"I promised, Alpha Chino, to put these in store tonight"

"Then do it after the dance! I already said you were coming! If you don't show up, someone might get angry"

"At what time did you say I'd come"

"10…come on, buddy, do it for Riff"

"Then, 10 it is!"

"That was good Percy! You start slowly at first, but then your intonation gets better! You then get into the character!"

"Thank you. Now the singing!"

"Oh, the joy!"

"What's our deal, Annabeth?"

"I help you with the acting, if you help me with the singing"

"Good. Now let's go to…" he turned the pages around "Here! Page 89"

"The balcony scene?"

"Yeah. We have to sing _Tonight._"

"Ok, then." I turned to the page and motioned Percy to begin.

"Maria!"

"Shh!"

"Maria?"

"Quiet!" I tried to put on my best Puerto Rican accent.

"Come down!"

"No"

"Maria-"

"Please! My mother and father will wake up!"

"Just for a minute" Percy's intonation was getting pretty good

"A minute is not enough!"

"Then an hour!"

"I cannot"

"Then FOREVER!"

"Shh!"

"I'm coming up!" "Maria!" Alistair called looking at the script as he passed by. He was playing Maria's father, for us

"Un momentito, papa!"

"Jeez, your Puerto Rican accent is funny!" Percy was practically laughing

"Shut it, Percy!"

"Whatever!" I just shook my head and got back to practicing.

"Now see what you've done!" I said trying to put my best Puerto Rican accent again.

"Un momentito, Maria!"

"Callate!" We both shushed each other. "It is dangerous! If Bernardo knew-"

"We won't let him know…I'm not one of them, Maria"

"But you are not one of us…and I'm not one of you-"

"To ME you are all the beautiful-" I put a hand on his mouth to shush him.

"Maruca!" Alistair called

"Si, ya hora vengo, papa!"

"Maruca?" Percy continued reading.

"His pet-name for me" we both tried to laugh

"I like it! And he will like me!"

"No! He's like Bernardo…afraid…"I let out a little laugh "Imagine be afraid of you!"

"You see?"

"I see only you!"

"Oh, Maria! See only me!" I took a deep breath and tried to let my voice out. "_Only you…you're the only thing I'll see…forever-"_

"Halt!"

"What?"

"Was that a mouse or a voice? Take that voice out! Like yesterday"

"_Only you…you're the only thing I'll see…forever. In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do-"_

"Ouch! You pitched off that 'everything'. You have to raise your voice to get that note. Try again" I tried again, this time I tried to raise my voice.

"_Only you…you're the only thing I'll see…forever. In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do… Nothing else but you…ever"_

"That was better. Now, start over" "Guys! Sorry to interrupt, but you have to get going! Olympus is closed" Alistair said. "Alright, let's go home" I said putting away the apron and kitchen towel while Percy put away the scripts. We were about to get to his car, when he grabbed my hand and we started running somewhere "Follow me! I want you to come to a place" he said "Where are we going?" I asked while running. "You'll see" After two minutes of running, we arrived in front of '_Half-Blood Pub_' "Welcome to my stage" he said "You sing here?" I asked, kind of surprised. That's what he did here late in the evening!

"Yeah, and I'll start in ten minutes!" Percy dragged me inside and we walked to the bartender "Hey G-man!" Percy said to an African-American guy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, he was probably 10 or 11 years older than us. "Yo, Perce!" he said "Annabeth, this is Grover. Grover, Annabeth" he said "Pleased to meet you, Grover" I said "Pleased to meet you! I finally met the one who made Perce smile after 3 years!" he said. I looked at Percy with a questioner look "Grover was my father's godchild. He knows me since I was a baby. He owes the pub, and he gave me a job" "Yup!" Grover said "G-man, do you mind if I finish earlier, tonight? I have to take her back home" Percy asked "Percy, there's no need for you to take me back, I can go back on my own" I said "Uh-uh. There's _no way _I'll let you go out alone in the middle of the night"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine!" Percy turned back to his friend

"So do you mind?"

"No, but you have to stay at least till 11, okay?"

"Perfect! Thank you"

"Anytime" Percy then turned back to me. "Okay, stay here and enjoy the show, Grover will stay here and we'll leave when I'm done, okay?" "Yeah sure" I answered, Percy smiled and left for the backstage.

When I looked at the clock it was 10:50. Percy's songs are really beautiful. Time flew so fast only listening to him. "Ladies and gentleman, as last song for tonight, here's a song I wrote yesterday for someone I recently met. Why I wrote it? The song says it all. Its name _I'm still here._ So here it goes" Percy settled his guitar and began playing **(A/N: The song is the Italian version of **_**I'm still here**_**, it's different from the original, so I translated the Italian version because it fitted more the story)** After a brief intro, he started singing:

"_Answers is what I don't have  
>Never had them<br>never will  
>But questions<br>as many as you want_

_And you  
>Not even you will r stop me<br>Not even you ever will  
>I am not<br>that kind of man  
>and I never will be<em>

_I don't know  
>if the rout is right or if<br>I got lost and it is  
>too late<br>to turn back_ again

_So, it's better if I leave  
>don't worry<br>It's my fault  
>This world<br>Won't be mine_

_I don't know  
>if it's only a fantasy<br>or maybe only a folly  
>That star<br>is far, far away  
>So, I'll follow it even if I know<br>that I'm not gonna reach it  
>I will say<br>I'm still here_

_It hasn't  
>been easy just because<br>no one, apart from me,  
>has believed<br>but now I know  
>That you,<br>you can see, what I see  
>your world is like my world<br>and you saw  
>The man that I am and will be<em>

_They may tell you that  
>It can't exist<br>Nothing that you can't touch, nor count, nor buy because  
>Who is empty doesn't want something good<br>to flourish in you_

_And I know  
>That it wasn't fantasy<br>It was never a folly  
>That Star<br>you see it as well  
>So, I'll follow it 'cause I know<br>that I am going to reach it  
>'Cause I know that<br>I'm still here_

'_Cause I know that  
>I'm still here<br>I'm still here_

_I'm still here"_

As he finished, everyone clapped and cheered. Percy got off the stage and after a few minutes he came back to me. "Ready to go?" he asked "Yeah" I answered. As we walked out, to the car, we were silent for a while, then Percy spoke up "Did you like the song?" he asked "Yeah. A lot!" I answered smiling.

"It's dedicated to you" I blushed a bit.

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks to you" I just blushed even more. "You're blushing" Percy said with a grin.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!" he just chuckled

"Someone's emotional!"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain!"

"You're not gonna let that go, hu?"

"Uhm…no" We looked at each other for a moment and broke into laughter. We then walked back to his car and drove back home. I don't remember us talking, probably because I had fallen asleep. I was luckily not having a nightmare for now. I felt someone shaking me, and I slowly woke up and saw that my door was open, and Percy was kneeling in front of me "Wise Girl, we're here" Percy said. I just nodded and got out of the car. We walked together upstairs and as I was about to open my door, Thalia popped out "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled in my ear "Thalia, I'm not deaf! I've been to '_Half – Blood Pub_' with Percy, he works there!" I said. Thalia looked at me, then at Percy, probably realizing at the moment that he was still there "Oh, well…what did you two do? I thought you practiced!" Thalia said "We did. While Annabeth worked we practiced. Sorry, if we're late, though. It's my fault. I dragged her to the pub to make her hear a song I wrote" Percy said. "Uh-hu…I see…well, bye Perseus" Thalia said "Bye Thals! Good night, Maria" Percy said and winked at me "Night, Tony!" I said and got in, not before he said something "Oh, by the way, Annabeth. You snore"

"WHAT?" I whirled around blushing deeply "I don't snor-!" but Percy had closed the door, not letting me finish the sentence. "Did he call me 'Thals'?" Thalia asked almost in disbelief "I don't snore!" I repeated "Yes, you do" Thalia added and closed the door as I got in.

"Whatever! And yes, he called you 'Thals'"

"Is it me or was he being kind of … maybe a little bit… affectionate, calling me that?"

"You and the Di Angelos are part of his family! Of course he's trying to be affectionate with you"

"And…what about you?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me"

"I don't like him! I went to that pub because he dragged me there to listen to his new song"

"Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta!"**(A/N: Translation: Who gives an excuse when not asked, shows guilt**)

"And…we're back with the Latin…We're just friends, Thalia! Only friends!"

"Whatever you say, Annabeth!"

"That's right!"

"Well, I'm tired, I gotta go home. Bye Annabeth"

"Bye Thals" I said and she walked out of the house. I just walked upstairs and checked on my brothers. They were happily sleeping. As I got out of their room, I went back to mine and immediately received a message from Thalia. It took me a couple of minutes to read it. Stupid dyslexia! "_I lent your brothers 10 bucks. But don't you_ _give them their lunch money?"_ I didn't answer. Something was up. But I still didn't know what. I had to find out.

"Por favor Anita! They are my friends!" I said while rehearsing with Percy and my friends at rehearsal "I said no, Maria!" Thalia answered rehearsing. These were the last weeks of rehearsal, so we were also putting the costumes on.

"You must make that thing lower!" I passed Thalia the scissors, while she was pretending to sew the dress. Thalia took it and put them on the table

"And you must stop heckling me! We are working at our time now, not the old ladies!" I looked at my costume and lowered a bit the neck with my fingers.

"One inch. How can one little inch do?"

"Too much!" I let go of my dress and placed my hands on the table.

"Anita, it is now time to dress up for dancing! No longer for praying!" Thalia stopped sewing for a moment

"Listen, with those boys you can start in dancing, then up going!" and she got back to sewing. We remained silent for a moment. Then I smiled and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Querita, one little inch. Un poquiti-ti-ti-to!"

"BERNARDO MADE ME PROMISE!"

"UGH! Bernardo! One month that I live in this country, and I haven't even touched a bit of excitement! I sew in this place all day! I sleep in this home, whole night! But why did my brother bring me here?"

"To marry Chino"

"Chino! When I look at Chino, nothing happens!"

"Well, what do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know…something! What happens when you look at Bernardo?"

"It's when I don't look that it happens" I smirked and walked around the table

"I think I'll tell mama and papa about you and Nardo on the balcony OF DE MOBILIS!" Thalia stood up gasping

"I will rip this to shreds!"

"NO…but perhaps you could manage to lower the neck?" I gave her a big grin

"Next year" "Stop!" Apollo said "Girls! That was great! Percy, about the scene before, great singing! And your intonation has improved a lot these days! Annabeth! About the songs…great job! I knew you would take out that voice!" he said "Thank you" we said in chorus. "Ok, now, the encounter between Tony and Maria" Apollo ordered. Everyone got in place. Percy and I got to the edges of the stage. As Apollo made the music start, Percy and I stared intensely at each other. Slowly, we walked to each other keeping our eyes locked. As we stood in front of one another, we started the short dance's steps. As we did that small dance, it felt almost like hours…but…in a good way. Our eyes were locked on each other. I loved his eyes. Ocean blue. I could really drown into them. "You're…" Percy began "…you're not thinking I'm someone else?"

"I know you are not"

"Have we met before?"

"I know we have not"

"I felt…I knew something, never before, was gonna happen…had to happen, but this is so much more-"

"My hands are cold" Percy gently took my hands, which were really cold, in his also cold hands "Yours too" I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek "So warm" he then gently caressed my cheek.

"So beautiful"

"Beautiful" We stayed silent. The background music went on, but I couldn't really hear it. _Oh my God! I'm NOT falling for him! NO! I can't be! No, I'm probably too much in the character._

"So much to believe…you're not making a joke?"

"I have not yet learnt how to joke that way…I think, now I never will!" Percy and I kept staring at each other. Percy then slowly came closer. Our eyes were glued together. My sky blue connected to his ocean blue. He then slowly leaned in as the music kept going. I closed my eyes and he did the same as he leaned down to kiss me… _KISS ME? SHOOT! This is the kissing scene!_ The kissing scene, I immediately remembered my little secret. I couldn't kiss him! Even though it is a fake one! I just couldn't! At least, not knowing that he didn't know the truth! But I couldn't tell him! As he was at like two inches away from me, I turned my head to the teacher "Do we really have to?" I said with a fake smile "ANNABETH! Why did you have to ruin it? It was perfect!" "But professor, do we really have to kiss now?" I asked "You two will eventually have to kiss during the performance!"

"But-"

"Just do it! Again, without the dance" Percy and I parted a bit and the teacher put the music back to that part. Percy and I locked eyes again and started over

"You're…" Percy began "…you're not thinking I'm someone else?"

"I know you are not"

"Have we met before?"

"I know we have not"

"I felt…I knew something, never before, was gonna happen…had to happen, but this is so much more-"

"My hands are cold" Percy gently took my really cold hands, in his also really cold hands. Coincidence? "Yours too" I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek "So warm" he then gently caressed my cheek.

"So beautiful"

"Beautiful" We stayed silent.

"So much to believe…you're not making a joke?"

"I have not yet learnt how to joke that way…I think, now I never will!" Percy and I kept staring at each other. Percy then slowly came closer. Our eyes were still glued to each other, once again. And once again I got lost in those eyes. Percy then started to lean down and sneaked a hand on my cheek, so that I could feel his cold finger tips in my hair. I noticed he asked me for permission, with his eyes. As response I slowly closed my eyes, just in time to see he closing his too as he leaned down. Then it happened. He kissed me. I'm gonna say it, but I'm sure I'm gonna regret this. I liked it. I knew it was fake, but it felt good…right. _Ok, now I sound like a lovesick Silena, oh wait…she is lovesick._ After a few seconds that seemed like ages, Percy pulled away roughly as Nico pushed him away "Get your hands off her, American!" he said

"Nardo!"

"Stay away from my sister!" "Sister?" Percy said in a good disbelief intonation. Then the bell rang "Oh, shoot! On my part!" Nico complained "Guys, this was excellent! Now…Next week, there are the final rehearsals, so we're going to do the entire Musical. Alright?" Apollo said. We all nodded or said yes "Class dismissed" he finally said. I was thinking over and over again about what just happened. My wheels in my brain were going really fast drinking the fact that I had just kissed Percy Jackson…my friend, my neighbor, my classmate and…the one I'm keeping a secret from…a secret that could ruin our friendship…but it would let him know it wasn't his fault if his mom died…and he wouldn't hate my mom…but he wouldn't believe me! I couldn't tell him. I just walked home that day.

As I walked home, I saw my brothers sitting on the sofa. Bobby was playing with his PSP, while Matthew kept looking at his watch "Bobby, we should go" Matthew said "Coming" he said then they saw me "Hey Annabeth!" They said and came to me hugging me tightly "Hey bros!" I said hugging them too. "Annabeth, you know that dad is here now, right?" Bobby said "Yeah?"

"And he's in his usual bad mood, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you lend us 10 bucks to go to the Library to buy a book or something to eat?"

"Bobby, I gave you 20 bucks to go get something to eat this morning! How much do you boys eat?" "Annabeth!" dad thundered "Nice to see you too, dad" I said sarcastically "The boys are going to the library, give them the money to get a snack!" he said

"Dad, I gave them 20 bucks this morning! And also Thalia lent them money!"

"Just give them that money! Here boys!" dad gave them other 10 bucks and the boys left. "Can't you see they're hungry, these days? Why don't you give them a snack and enough money for lunch?"

"I do dad! Stop blaming me! You've been gone for one freaking week and I did everything mom did and-"

"It's your job. Stop complaining, Annabeth!"

"And you stop blaming me, if I do all the things that no normal teenager does! If you don't mind, I noticed that something's wrong with my brothers, while you haven't even noticed that Bobby has bruise on his face! That's why I'm not giving more than mom used to give them! Do you think it's normal for two 7 year old kids to spend 30 dollars a day?" I was about to go out and follow my brothers when my dad shouted behind me.

"The boys are fine! You don't know anything about having children! They are eating a lot because they are growing boys, and you won't even give them 10 dollars or give them enough money for lunch! Don't use your brothers to get my attention! I worked like a crazy person this week to give you everything you need! All I asked you was to babysit them this week! Stop inventing tragedies! "

"Yeah, keep talking! I'm going after them, I worried!"I walked outside slamming the door behind me. As I got out, I walked to the Library, but as I arrived there, I saw in an alley as scene I never expected…two teens bulling my brothers. There was a short and muscular guy, probably three years younger than me, and a taller and a bit fat guy, who must have been a year older than the other. I immediately ran to them "Hey! Leave my brothers alone!" I said and pushed away the short one who was holding them both by the collar or their shirts. "Annabeth!" my brothers called and ran to me hugging me tightly "Stay behind" I told them pushing them behind me "Hey! Who's this?" the tall guy said "Stay away from my brothers!" I snapped back "Oh, Johnny, look! The little babies need their bwig sister to wescue them!" the tall guy said in a mocking voice "You're right, Joe! Too bad it is not useful!" the one named Johnny said "And who are you?" the other said "Who am I is none of your concern! I'm not one you want to mess with! You already made me angry and on the wrong day! Now get lost and stop bullying my brothers or you two _will_ answer to me!" I said sending death glares at both of them. They just broke into laughter. I felt Bobby's and Matthew's grip tighten behind my shirt. They were scared, and I don't blame them. The short guy walked closer to me "Oh, yeah? Who's gonna make us stop? You?" "You know I would, Johnny. But it looks like you two are gonna double team if you have to…so…" I took out my phone "…I'll just let the cops do it" I said glaring intensely at both of them, and put my phone back. Johnny laughed bitterly again and grabbed my shirt "Listen, you-" he never managed to finish the sentence because as he grabbed my shirt, I pushed his hands down, then as he tried to grab me again I pushed them back up and immediately pushed him away. Immediately the other guy tried to punch me, but I ducked under his arm and kicked his butt, making him fall on the ground. Mom knew some martial arts. Years back, she taught me some for self-defense if I ever needed to. In that moment I thanked God that she did. As he got up, the short guy raced to me with a punch, I blocked the hit and punched his face. "This girl sure knows how to fight!" the one named Joe said. They both charged me, but I moved and they crashed into each other. One of them got up again and grabbed my wrist, but I twirled on myself and put his arm behind his back, but suddenly, I felt someone grab me from behind putting my arm behind my back "Got her! Revenge time!" the short one said also putting my other arm behind my back. I couldn't get out of his grip. I saw the other guy preparing to punch when I heard a voice that I never have been so happy to hear "Hey! Try to pick on someone your own size!" Percy said and punched Joe in the face. I took the distraction to get my arm free "One on one at last" I said and hit Johnny ribs with my elbow, turned around and punched Johnny's face. I turned around for a moment, and saw Percy receiving a punch in the mouth by Joe, but I immediately turned around and saw Johnny's punch just in time to block him in a grapple, I kept looking at Percy, he was receiving another punch in the face, but as the tall guy tried another punch, Percy blocked and punched him repeatedly in the stomach and let the guy go to the ground. But as he did, Johnny got out of my grip. He elbowed my ribs, then he hit my face with the back of his head and punched me hard in the face. So hard that I whirled around, only to find a wall on which I slammed my head on and then the ground where the same happened. I vision was a bit blurry, and my head hurt…a lot. I saw a scared expression on Johnny's face. Percy punched him and then grabbed his shirt slamming him on the wall "Don't you EVER touch one of them again! Or you will answer to me! Am I clear?" "Yes, sir" the bully said. Percy let go of him and pushed him away. My vision was still blurry, but I knew I wasn't going to pass out. My head hurt and was spinning around like crazy. My ears also were whistling. I bet I hadn't moved, because the next thing I knew was that Percy and my brothers were around me "Annabeth! Are you alright?" Bobby asked holding his brother's hand. I didn't answer yet. I was feeling like I had to remember my name. I was totally stunned for the hits. That kid must be a boxer or something! "Annabeth! Talk to me!" Percy said. My ears had stopped whistling. "Annabeth! Matthew here call 911" Percy said "No need" I said settling on my elbows as the stunning was slowly passing. "Oh, my God! Annabeth! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Percy said "Don't shout, please! My ears had just stopped whistling" I said. Bobby and Matthew immediately hugged me "We're glad you're ok, Annabeth!" Mathew said "Thank you! You saved our butts again!" Bobby said "This time for real" Matthew added "I thought you trusted me! Why didn't you two tell me, anything?" I asked looking at my frightened brothers. They stayed silent for once. I saw they were scared "Why did I have to find out this way? Why didn't you tell me right away?" I insisted, but they just kept silent "Alright, let's not talk about it now. It's over. They won't bother you anymore" I said hugging them again. As I pulled away, I looked at Percy's worried face "What the hell were you thinking? Fighting two bullies on your own! Why didn't you call the cops?" Percy said caressing my hair as the boys pulled away "I wanted to, but they attacked me" I explained. Percy then looked at me "You're forehead is bleeding. Probably for the hit. I'm surprised you didn't pass out!" he said

"Well, thinking and passing out, both depend on how hard your skull is! And I say that my skull is kind of hard" "Like mom's!" Bobby said. I laughed at first but then a shadow of sadness passed in my head as I remembered "Yeah…" I said with sadness. Then I looked at Percy and saw his lip was cut "You're bleeding too" I said "Oh, it's just a little cut. We should go home, I can clean up your cut and see if it needs a stitch" Percy said. I nodded and tried to get up, but my head was still spinning "Hold it, Mulan!" Percy said grabbing me before I could fall on my butt. Then, before I could say anything, he lifted me up, bridal-style "I didn't break my back again! I can walk, you know?" I said glaring at Percy, for his rather embarrassing help "You just slammed your head twice on cement! Are you still talking?"

"Just put me down!"

"You really enjoy telling me what to do, don't you?"

"Only because you're so good at following orders"

"Well, don't push your luck!" And he began walking back home, still carrying me "Perseus! PUT ME DOWN!" I complained "Alright" Percy said and put me back on my feet. I wasn't feeling dizzy anymore. I admit I was a bit…NO! I wasn't disappointed. Anyway, he put me back on my feet, but as I tried to take one step further, my ankle shot pain through my leg making me fall, but Percy immediately grabbed me. "What's wrong? Is your head spinning?" he asked me "No, it's the ankle. I probably twisted it when twirled around before hitting the wall" I answered. Percy smiled and put my arm around his neck, helping me walk "What would you do without me?" he said smiling "Right now, nothing" I answered "Annabeth, I was so scared!" Matthew whined holding my hand "Me too, and I peed in my trousers!" Bobby whined "Oh, my God!" I said exasperated "Annabeth…" Matthew called

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the bathroom"

"NO! Please, not now! Hold on, we're almost home!" I said. "Too late" Bobby said. I looked at Percy "Shoot me now" I said. He made a gun with his fingers and a shooting sound with his voice. We just laughed and walked back home.

After the boys changed, they went playing at the PS3, while Percy and I just stayed in the kitchen. I was sitting on a chair, while he was leaning on the table holding my head with his hands while putting the alcohol (medical one!) to clean my cut, while I zone out for a while, but then he knocked me out of my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How to find a… '_diplomatic_' way to tell my father I went butt-kicking"

"Just tell him, right away"

"That's a really bad idea"

"I know. But I'm the champion of bad ideas"

"Oh, at least you noticed!"

"That's my charm, sweetheart"

"Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy Seaweed Brain?"

"_Your _grumpy Seaweed Brain?"

"NO! I didn't mean like that! I meant- I- UGH! Why am I making a spectacle of myself today?"

"Probably the effect of my breath-taking kisses" I then remembered the kissing scene, this morning.

"Shut up! You didn't want to do that scene either! And, since when did you become so cocky?"

"My cocky side kicks in at times"

"Boys are weird"

"Did it took you so long to understand that?"

"Just because you saved my butt today doesn't mean I won't kick yours if I want to. Don't provoke me" he lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Alright… your Highness, Princess Annabeth!" I just stuck my tongue at him. Then a thought floated in my head.

"How did you know where I was? Did you follow me?"

"Not really. I was standing on the balcony and I heard you fighting with your father...again. Then I saw you go out all worried and…I don't know…I felt like you needed someone to be there, so I followed you…"

"I'm glad you did…thank you, for helping me, today"

"Are you admitting you were a damsel in distress for once?"

"I never said that!"

"Whatever!"

"Is it bad?" I said sarcastically

"Fatal" We both chuckled a bit

"Will I die this time?"

"I would usually laugh. But in your case I'm not" I bit my lip noticing that I touched the wrong string.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that- Hey! Does that mean that you care about me?" he smirked

"Maybe"

"No! Not maybe! Give me answer! Yes, or no?"

"Maybe"

"Seaweed Brain-"

"Stop moving your head!"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry. It's gonna sting a bit, now" I just flinched a bit. "All done. You survived"

"Good! Now it's your turn" He sat in front of me, while I took the alcohol and poured it on some cotton.

"So, how do you know how to clean a wound?"

"When you have two little troublemakers as brothers and a careless father, you have to learn how to clean a wound if they get hurt, right? Now shut your mouth"

"Right. I guess that's how you learn to play nurse when you're on your own"

"I said to shut your mouth! Or do you want to taste medical alcohol?"

"No, thank you"

"Percy!" He was about to talk again, but kept his mouth shut. I gently rubbed his lip with the soaked cotton. In that moment, my father came down stairs. "Oh, crap" I muttered "Annabeth!" called, then he saw Percy "What's going on? What's he doing here? Why is he wounded…and what are _you _doing?" he demanded. "We fought bullies and-" "YOU WENT FIGHTING?" dad thundered. I practically jumped off the chair and onto my feet, ignoring the pain in my ankle. Percy stood up as well.

"Yeah, but-"

"I BET HE INVOLVED YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT HE FREQUENTS DELINQUENTS! THOSE BULLIES WERE PROBABLY HIS FRIENDS!"

"No! Dad, he's-"

"A DELINQUENT!"

"NO! Percy helped me!"

"What? What are you talking about? He's just a delinquent who does nothing but waste his time playing the guitar and brag about his rich dad!" "You're talking aloud, Dr. Chase, but you don't know me at all" Percy began "You may think whatever you want about me. You may think I'm a dishonest, and a violent. You may believe all the white lies people say about me. White lies that intend to hurt and discredit me. But for once try to listen to your daughter and not to them" he said. The way he talked, kind of impressed me. He sounded so mature. "I guess I should go" Percy finally said "Bye, Annabeth" he said almost whispering "Bye Percy" I said in the same way, and he got out of the house. I looked at my dad angrily, but he spoke again "Those like _him- _"

"DAD SHUT UP! YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! YOU SPEAK WHITHOUT KNOWING! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM? NOTHING! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT _ME?_ NOTHING! All you care about is your job! I shouldn't be taking care of my brothers! I shouldn't be doing what mom did!"

"You don't even know what you're saying! You'll never be Athena!"

"And I don't want to! But then, why did you put me in her place?" dad stayed silent for a moment.

"I never replaced her with you! I would never replace my wife with my daughter!"

"Well, but…you DID! I'm SIXTEEN, dad! And you left me on my own since the accident! You put me in mom's place too soon! I'm doing what mom was supposed to do! I'm doing more than what I should do! I'm taking care of my brothers like mom would have done or how _you_ should have done! And all you can do is denigrating me, saying that I will never be my mother! I'm not mom, and I know that! Since she died, you closed yourself up into your pain for mom's death and completely forgot about Bobby and Matthew and mostly _me_! You weren't there when mom died! _I_ was! I was the one in that accident! I was the one in a wheelchair for almost two years! I was the one who went in critical surgery! I was the one who_ died _in that car crash! But I got a second chance! After that, I deserved a normal life! _You_ overcharged me with responsibilities, even when I was paralytic! When all you had to do was to be there! I only wanted you to be there! I need my dad! You were supposed to help me! But you weren't there! Thalia and Luke were, along with my brothers and my friends! Instead, you forced me to grow up too fast! I should be living a teenager's life! And I'm living anything except that! Do you know what really happened this afternoon? No! Of course you don't! Do you remember when the boys kept asking you money? Or Bobby's bruise? They asked you money because two bullies would beat them! They were so scared that Matthew lied to both of us saying the he slapped his brother, and Bobby did the same telling us that he stole Matthew's watch! You haven't even noticed! I did! Today outside the Library, those two were bulling Bobby and Matthew, again! _You _were the one who should have noticed, after my warnings! _You _were the one who was supposed to do something about it! Not me! _I _went after my brothers! _You _should have come after me, not my neighbor! If Percy hadn't been there, I would probably be lying in that alley for the beating, and the boys would be totally terrified! Percy was there when _you_ should have!" Dad remained silent. "Dad, Percy is a good person. He's not a delinquent! He literally saved me today! Me, Bobby and Matthew! You should at least say 'thank you'!" I shouted. I felt tears of anger coming to my eyes, but I didn't let one single tear come down. I have to say, that I felt better, now. Dad was just silent. "I need some air" I said and limped out of the door. I knew I wouldn't go far, with a twisted ankle, so I knocked on the only friendly door that was less than ten meters away…Percy's. I rang the door bell, and Tyson opened the door. "Hi, Annabeth! What's…" he trailed off, probably noticing my expression "Is Percy still home?" I asked him "Yeah, come in. The couch is over there" Tyson said letting me in. I 'walked' to the couch and sat down while Tyson called Percy. Percy came down and looked at me. "Hey, what happened?" he asked sitting next to me. "I finished my arguing with my father" I said. He looked at me and noticed my ankle "Your ankle is a bit swollen. Hold on, I'll get you some ice" he said. Percy got up and walked to the kitchen and came back with an ice-sack and gently placed it on my ankle, blocking it from falling. Then he sat back next to me "What happened?" he asked again. I took a deep breath and explained to him everything I told my father. How I felt, how angry I was at him and everything. When I was done, I felt tears again. I looked at Percy as he spread open his arms. I didn't think about it twice and hugged him immediately and sobbed in his shirt. I admit that after letting out all the anger and sadness I had, I was feeling better. Percy just leaned back on the couch as he held me in his warm embrace, resting his head on mine and stroking my upper arm with his hand as he hugged me. As I stopped sobbing, we just stayed that way. It felt comfortable surely for both of us. I don't know for how long we stayed, that way. I only knew that none of us wanted to let go, yet.

It has been a weird day today. My dad has been more silent than usual. I had just come back from work, and the house was silent. Dad was sitting at the table holding an envelope. I was about to walk to my room when dad called me "What?" I said already annoyed "I'm sorry" dad said. I turned to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry if I forgot about you and denigrated you and made you do all the things you shouldn't do. I never meant to do that…and…I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me" I didn't really know what to tell him. Be still angry at him or not. Holding grudges has never been my thing. He looked at the envelope "This is for you" he said handing it to me. I opened the envelope and saw what was inside. It was a paper from the bank.

"You're sparing money for Stanford!"

"I know that this is something you want, and you made me realize that it's been a while I haven't done anything for my daughter, but overcharging her with responsibilities. Every month from now, all the money I can spare will go to you for your studies in college" I was looking at him and felt my voice cracking.

"Thank you" Dad put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I immediately hugged him back. It was 3 years I didn't hug my dad this tight. I just kept hugging him until my brothers came in the room. I looked at them and motioned them to come. They ran to me and hugged me and dad.

The rest of the week, went by pretty normal. It's Saturday, and next week, we're going to have the musical and then, it will be Christmas vacation! Today, I forced Thalia, Nico, Bianca and the others to come rehearsing at my house. Why did I force them? Because they didn't want to rehearse with Percy! I was on the balcony leaning on the rail and looking at my father playing a bit with the boys again. It was nice to see them playing again. "Maria!" I heard someone call, but I didn't pay attention "Maria!" someone kept calling "_The most beautiful sound I've ever heard_" I just kept ignoring, though the voice sounded familiar "_All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word_" the voice continued. I recognized it was Percy. I looked around, and checked on the other side of the balcony, then I turned around and saw that he was beneath the balcony and was looking at me smiling "_Maria! I just met a girl named Maria! And suddenly that name will never be the same to me…Maria! I just kissed a girl named Maria!"_ I just smiled at him as he sang beneath me "_And suddenly I found how wonderful a sound can be! Maria! Say it loud and there's music playing…say it soft…and it's almost like praying…Maria…I'll never stop saying…Maria" _he finished singing and just smiled at me "That was good, Tony!" I said smiling "Oh, Maria! Your words bring joy to my heart!" he said placing his hands on his heart "Annabeth! Who's this poet?" dad said and looked down and saw Percy "Oh! Mr. Jackson! Hello!" dad said "Oh, shoot!" Percy yelped as he saw my father. He just looked down covering his tomato-like red face with his hands and walked inside the building. "Dad! Why did you do that for?" I said smiling "I'm your dad! It's my job to be jealous if my daughter has a guy's attention!" he said "Dad! He was just rehearsing! And we're ONLY friends!" I said "Whatever! Just get him in here before I leave with the boys. I need to tell him something" dad said "Alright…wait! WHAT?" I almost shouted

"Don't worry, I swear I won't accuse him of anything"

"Swear on the river Styx?" I remembered how mom made us swear like that, because her name was Athena, like the goddess.

"I swear on the river Styx" I smiled at my dad and took my phone and texted Percy. Then I turned back to the rail to look at the sea. After a couple of minutes, I heard a stomping and turned around to see Percy on my balcony "Hello!" he said smiling "You couldn't ring the doorbell like a normal human being, could you?" I said "Hey! It's a communicant balcony! It doesn't take me much to jump over a rail!" he said grinning. I just smacked his arm

"Come on, dad wants to talk to you" I started to walk inside when he grabbed my wrist

"Hold it! He wants to talk to me?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, great! Don't text me that! Thank you very much!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain! He's not gonna kill you!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Only fools are positive!"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"Now who's the fool?"

"I don't believe it! You ticked me!"

"Get used to it" I just grabbed his hand that was still holding my wrist and led him in the house "Dad! Percy's here!" I said and let go of his hand. Dad came in, and I was about to go out of the room when dad stopped me "You can stay, if you want" he said. I just looked at him and nodded. "So, Percy I just wanted to say that…Annabeth and I talked…more like argued. And you were one of the subjects" dad began

"I know, she told me"

"Well, then I'll go to the point. Thank you for saving my kids with those bullies. I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry I've been so disrespectful of you. I shouldn't have judged you for what other people said about you. I hope you can forgive me"

"Making mistakes is human, I guess I can do that" Dad nodded and offered him his hand. Percy just stared at my dad and shook his hand. I was happy that dad didn't hate Percy anymore. In that moment the doorbell rang. I went to open the door, and hugged my friends as they came in. As everyone arrived, we sat in the living room and started rehearsing.

The boys were doing the scene where the gangs decide where to fight. My friends weren't too excited about rehearsing with Percy. They thought he would only brag about himself and make us waste time. In fact, they all were expressionless. But Percy is always very…professional? Yeah! He was very professional when he rehearsed.

"Bottles, knives, guns!" Percy interrupted doing his part. He was the only one acting well "What a coop full of chickens!" "Who are you calling chickens?" Chris said "Every dog got his own!" Nico said "I'm calling you all chicken!" Percy continued "Big, tough, buddy boys that throw bricks, huh? Afraid to get close? Afraid to slug it out? Afraid to use plain skin?" "Not even garbage?" Bianca read, doing Lee's part. "Not in a rumble!" Clarisse said doing the same, and it was Beckendorf's turn again "Who said-" "You called weapons" Nico said "And I call a fair fight" Percy interrupted "You got the guts to risk that…best man match to slug it out!" Nico stood up and looked at Percy with a good challenging look "I would enjoy to risk that…okay, fair fight!" "Fair fight" Beckendorf said and shook Nico's hand. Then he turned back to Percy "When I'm done with you…you'll be like fish after skinning" he said. Percy's face did a perfect discouraged face, that Nico didn't quiet catch "What's that face?" he said "This is the one I have!" Percy answered. I was the first to crack up from laughing and the others followed in less than a second. From that moment on, rehearsing started to be kind of fun. We had lots of bloopers, and we were enjoying it. In that moment, I was standing up with Percy doing the balcony scene again, only that I was finishing to chew on a sweet while talking. Luke was playing Maria's father at the moment.

"Callate!" We both shushed each other. "It is dangerous! If Bernardo knew-"

"We won't let him know…I'm not one of them, Maria"

"But you are not one of us…and I'm not one of you-"

"To ME you are all the beautiful-" I put a hand on his mouth to shush him.

"Maruca!" Luke called, that's when the sweet decided to go down my throat without my permission

"Si, ya hora vengo, pap-" I managed to swallow the sweet after letting out a chocking sound "Sorry I was choking!" I apologized

"We told you not to eat that sweet while you talked!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain!"

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl!" "Hey lovebirds! You two skipped the marriage part!" Silena said. Percy and I rolled our eyes, and began the marriage scene. As we finished, there was another kissing scene. "Can we skip the kissing part?" I asked "No! Nico and I did kissing parts" Thalia began "_You_ do kissing parts" Bianca finished. "They're right! We should practice that again and again…Maria is not very convincing!" Percy said "What? Maria won 1st kissing prize in kindergarten!" I replied. We just laughed again. I noticed Thalia elbowing Luke and so did Silena with Beckendorf and the Di Angelos, so we stopped laughing. Percy then placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. We were about to start laughing again, so before we did, we gave each other a little nod, I got on my toes and kissed him, as he kissed me back. I knew this was fake kiss, but…I still couldn't help feeling that I kind of liked it "Ok, the scene stopped!" I heard Luke say "The scene stopped! STOPPED! Stop! The scene stopped! Stop, stop, stop!" he said separating us. That's when I realized, that we've been kissing for a while "Okay… what was that?" Bianca said pointing at both of us "Tony and Maria of course!" I said quickly "Yeah" Percy added "Guys! Spare me!" she said "Great acting Annabeth" I heard my dad say as he came back with the boys. Percy's face and mine was deeply red "Dad! Weren't you out with them?" I said pointing at my brothers "Yeah, we just came back and saw this scene" dad said smirking. I just ignored him, but still feeling embarrassed. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be embarrassed! I was just acting! Or was I? Yes! I was surely too much in the character again! And so was Percy!_ Everyone said goodbye and left. As everyone left, I went up to my room, and layed on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I looked at it and read the message

_Friday's the big day! Excited? ;-) – Seaweed Brain_

_**Yeah! You? – Wise Girl**_

_Yeah…you won't hesitate to kiss me next time, right?- Seaweed Brain_

_**Only for the show!- W.G.**_

_Oh! You're hurting me deep inside! I know you enjoy kissing me!- S.B._

_**In your dreams!- W.G.**_

_Speaking of which…good night, Wise Girl- S.B._

_**Goodnight, but…it's 7:30!- W.G.**_

_I'm saying it, because I have to go to dinner, and I think I'm not coming out on the balcony because I'm going to pick up Tyson at a birthday party right now, so…I'll just tell you good night right now ;-)- S.B._

_**I'm touched Seaweed Brain :-D!- W.G.**_

He didn't answer anymore. I just layed on my bed smiling like an idiot. _Why does he have that effect on me? I'm keeping a secret from him! I should keep some distance! But then, why don't I?_

"Annabeth! Dinner's ready!" Bobby said popping his head through the door "I'm coming" I said. I got up from the bed and walked to the door ruffling my brother's hair while walking "What's that smile you have on your face?" Bobby asked "What smile?" I said "THAT smile" Matthew said tagging along "I'm not smiling!" I complained "Your sister has been texting with her crush!" dad said. My face was red

"It's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"I don't have a crush!"

"Yes you do! You have it written on your forehead!"

"I do NOT!"

"So you HAVE a crush!"

"NO!" "Yes, you do!" Bobby said "And it starts with P- and ends with –ercy" Matthew added "Boys, I get ticked off easily when I'm tired! Don't push it!" I snapped "Easy, kids!" dad said "Then, why were you two smooching?" Bobby said smirking "Yeah! Luke also had to separate you! Why did he?" For once I didn't have an answer "Boys, leave her alone! It was just acting! Or was it?" dad said "Of course it was!" I said as we sat down and we began eating. _I don't have a crush on Percy! I certainly don't! We're just friends! I still have a secret that I can't tell him! He'll never believe me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Friday finally came. The performance was awesome! I got a lot of compliments from everyone and it's also Christmas vacation! Right now, I was standing beneath the stage receiving compliments from a lot of my friends and school mates and parents. I finally spotted my dad "Hey dad!" I said smiling "Honey, I can't believe it! What a transformation! You can sing, too!" dad said hugging me "Thank you, but please stop" I said before the others could think I was 'Daddy's little girl' "The musical was lame and sad, but you're an actress!" Matthew said "Yeah! And a singer!" Bobby added "Thank you, boys" I said hugging my brothers "Are you going to stay here a bit longer with your friends?" dad asked "Yeah, I think so" I said smiling. Dad kissed my cheek "Don't be home too late" he said and walked off with the boys. I looked at the crowd and saw Percy making his way out of the school's theatre. I was about to walk to him, when Thalia came in the way "We did it, Maria!" she said hugging me "Yeah, Anita!" I said "There's a party at Nico and Bianca's to celebrate the musical's success and the beginning of Christmas vacation, in two hours, are you coming?" she said "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the party" I said and walked to Percy before he could walk away "I thought we…ohh...I see" I heard her say. I just shook my head. "Percy!" I called. He turned around and saw me. "Hey, Maria" he said with a strange face…I knew that face too well "What's that face? And DON'T say it's the one you have!" I said. He smiled "Alright, fine! What face?" he said "That depressed face you used to have when we first met" I said

"Nothing, it's just…nothing"

"Come on, say it!"

"It's just that once again, I work hard to give a contribution and the others get all the credit! It's the same old, same old story!"

"Hey, only because nobody came to compliment you doesn't mean they didn't think you were good. Blame the white lies people say about you…I think you were great! People will see that you are not a delinquent, one day" he managed to smile

"Thank you" "Here they are, our Tony and Maria! Always together even after the show!" Apollo said coming to us "Percy! You were marvelous! You became one with Tony!" he said "Thank you, sir" Percy said offering him his hand, but Apollo grabbed it and pulled him into a manly hug. Percy looked surprised "See?" I said referring to our previous conversation "Annabeth!" Apollo began "You were amazing! I knew I wasn't wrong giving you two the leading roles!" he said "Thank you, sir" I said smiling "I'll see you after vacation, merry Christmas!" Apollo said and left. "Anyway, there's a party at Nico and Bianca's, come. Tyson can stay with my brothers" I suggested. He was about to answer when Tyson arrived "I'm back! I thought you were waiting at the car!" Tyson said, then he saw me "Hi, Annabeth! You were super fantastic!" Tyson said "Hey, Tyson! Thank you very much" I said smiling at Percy's brother. "I bet he liked smooching with you, Annabeth!" Tyson said "Tyson!" Percy said, blushing like crazy, and so was I "Don't deny! Saturday, when you came to pick me up you kept smiling like an idiot!" Tyson said. Percy was blushing like a tomato "Then he was all dreamy like! And he was literally in LalaLand!" Tyson continued. He was about to say something else, when Percy put a hand on his mouth "Tys…shut up" he said and turned back to me "Forget what you just saw…anyway, I guess I'll come I'll drop him off to as soon as we leave" he said "We?" I asked suspiciously

"If you don't want a lift, just say it"

"Oh, right! I guess I can have a lift"

"Good. Need a lift back home?"

"I guess so" Percy smiled at me and I smiled back "Stop, flirting!" Tyson said getting away from Percy's grip. I blushed and so did Percy "Let's go" he said and put an arm around his brother's shoulders as we walked to his car. As we arrived home, Percy and Tyson entered in their apartment, I entered in mine and informed dad about the party and that Tyson would be staying here until Percy and I came back, then I went to my room and looked at my closet to find something to put for the party.

I looked in my closet, and looked at what I could wear. I didn't really know what to wear, so I called the only person that knows everything I wear because she always looks in my closet every time I tell her I got something new, or when she drags me to the mall. It was none other than Miss Fashion, Silena Beauregard. "Annabeth! Are you coming to the party?" Silena asked from the phone "Yes, I am" I paused trying to figure out how to tell her in a way for her NOT to make a conference about history of fashion design. "And… I don't-"

"Black mid-thigh strapless, owl earrings, black flats, mascara and black eye shadow, so your sky blue eyes will pop out"

"I'm NOT wearing make-up!"

"Yes, you are! Oh, and straighten your hair even more!"

"Silena, I don't have that that thing to straighten my hair"

"What? Why?"

"1) I'm the only girl in the house. 2) I HAVE straight brunette hair! 3) Why would I need to straighten something already straight?"

"Whatever! Just dress like I told you"

"I said I'm not wearing make up!"

"Just do it, and be happy about it! See you at the party!" and she hung up. Told you she knew what was in my closet! Anyway, I took out the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. To me, it was too reveling. I was looking at myself in the mirror, when I heard a knock on the door "Come in" I said and Matthew's head came out of the door way. "Hey Matt!" I said "Hi" he said

"So…what do you think?" I said

"It's not your style"

"Is it so easy to notice?"

"Yeah…let me guess…Silena told you to wear that"

"Bingo"

"You look pretty, though"

"I think it's too revealing" I saw a smirk on my brother's face

"There's nothing to reveal!"

"EXCUSE ME?" I felt steam come out of my ears. Matthew knows very well how proud I am of my figure. I grabbed him by the ear.

"Let me go!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"Never!"

"Do you want me to make you sing the Aida or to be unwrapped by the ears like a candy?" I grabbed his other ear

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Your dress is definitely too revealing!"

"Good" I let go of his ears and started tickling him

"Annabeth! Please! Stop! I can't breathe!" When I saw he was about to die for loss of oxygen, I stopped tickling him.

"Now, shoo! I have to change"

"Can I come with you to the party?"

"Why do you want to come?"

"Well…Percy is a nice guy…but…" I burst into laughter "What?"

"Are you playing the 'jealous little brother'?"

"Me? Jealous? NO! I just…" I sat on the bed and motioned him to come sit next to me.

"Just spill it Matthew"

"Alright! It's just that since dad started taking care of us, you have more free time and you're always with your friends and we're not staying together as much as we were before"

"Don't feel like I'm forgetting you, because I'm not!"

"No, but… Bobby and I miss spending time with you! We're bored to stay home only with dad! You're going to a party and we're staying home! Can we come too?" I smiled at my brother.

"Not this time. You'll be bored. It's only for teenagers. But if you have an idea, we can go out this week-end. What do you say?" Matthew hugged me and I hugged him back stroking his arm with my hand

"Tyson, Bobby and I want to go to the condominium's pool this weekend, come with us! Percy's coming too!"

"Alright"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Yay!" Matthew jumped off the bed and did a happy dance. I just shook my head smiling "But don't think we'll let you flirt with our neighbor?"

"Ok! That was too much! Get out before I unwrap you like a candy!" Matthew smirked and fled out of my room. I went to the door and locked myself into it. I looked at myself in the mirror once again "Yes, definitely too revealing" I said to myself. I got out of the black dress and put on another dress I had in mind. It was a red one shoulder knee-length dress that was kind of skinny all the way to my waist. I put on a thin black leather belt on it to bring out my slightly slim waist. What? My waist is done like that! Is not my fault! That's the best I can do! Anyway, I put on my back flats, which had something shining inside, so they were a bit sparkling, my owl earrings and curled up my hair. As I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror again. I am a better designer than Silena! I walked downstairs and joined my family "There she is!" dad sad looking at me "Hey dad!" I said. Dad looked at me "Did you dress like that for anyone in particular?" he asked "No! Plus, there will be a lot of girls dressed much better than me" I said "You look beautiful, Annabeth" dad said. I smiled. It was a while since dad ever made me compliment over a dress "Gorgeous" my brothers said in unison. In that moment the doorbell rang "Here's your knight in shiny armor" Bobby said "Stop it" I said. Dad opened the door and I immediately heard Tyson talking…as usual. I walked next to the door as my father walked back in with Tyson after saying hello to me. When Percy saw me, I swear I saw him stop breathing for a moment. I automatically blushed. "Percy, could you please stop drooling over our sister?" I heard Bobby say. "Bobby!" I said blushing even more. He the shook his head, but kept his eyes on me "So…uhm…ready to go?" he asked "Yeah, let's go" I said. As we got out of the building, Percy finally spoke "You- you really know how to make an entrance! You look amazing" he said I blushed "Thank you…you don't look too bad yourself" I said. As we arrived, we entered the party, and our friends immediately assaulted us "Here they are! Our Tony and Maria!" Bianca said smiling. "Hey! Why didn't you put what I told you to put on?" Silena complained as she saw me "It was too revealing" I said "You look perfect, anyway! Nice choice" she said "Where's Thalia?" I asked "What do you think?" Clarisse said sarcastically "Making out with Luke, right?" I asked "Yeah! Go separate them. You're the only one who can without being eaten alive" Bianca said "Why don't you send Nico?" I asked "Oh, I tried once!" she said, and made a horrified face "It didn't end well" "What happened?" Percy asked "You don't wanna know!" Silena said "She told me, and now I'm scarred for life! Clarisse, don't tell them!" I lifted my hands in surrender and went to look for Thalia and Luke with Percy "Does Thalia always smooch with Luke?" Percy asked "Pretty much. When it comes to Luke, she becomes even more girly than Silena" I answered. As we found them, they were making out on the balcony "Okay! Break it up! BREAK IT UP! Smooch-Party is over!" I said splitting them aside "Oh, come on! Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Thalia said then she looked at me and mouthed 'Wow' giving me thumbs up "Annabeth your timing is…" Luke trailed off as he saw me "…wonderful!" he said and took my hand twirling me around "Marvelous!" he commented "You are perfectly dressed for dancing! Percy!" Luke took Percy by the arm and took us back inside where everyone was dancing "Annabeth, can I have this dance? Sure, you can" Luke asked and answered by himself and pushed me and Percy a bit closer together "Alright! We get it!" I said. Luke nodded and went back to Thalia "Stop smoothing!" I shouted at him "Alright! You win!" Luke said and started dancing with Thalia. I looked at Percy and he looked really uncomfortable. I smiled at him and took his hands. Percy gulped and I tried hard not to laugh. It wasn't a slow dance, so I put one hand on my waist and let lose the other then I put my other hand on his shoulder and we started dancing. Percy looked more comfortable. We danced a bit for a while. Percy then showed me some of his moves. He was kind of a good dancer, and he was smiling all the time! After a while, I headed to get something to eat with Percy, then I heard someone call him. We both turned around, and saw all his cousins "We meant to…to talk to you" Nico said. Percy looked at Thalia and Bianca who nodded "Alright…sure" he said. He then turned to me asking for permission and I nodded with my head. "Let's go to the balcony" Thalia said and they walked outside, but before he exit the living room, Percy looked back to me. I smiled and motioned him with my hands to go ahead. He smiled back and followed his cousins outside. Before I turned around, I saw Bianca hug Percy and immediately Nico and Thalia hugged him too. I just walked to the buffet and Luke and Clarisse came to me "Hey guys!" I greeted "So, is Percy a good dancer?" Luke asked getting some coke "Yeah, he's got some good moves" I answered "Luke, get to the point" Clarisse snapped "Alright! Is he a good kisser?" Luke asked. I nearly spit my drink "WHAT?" I almost shouted "Luke, I said to get to the point!" Clarisse said again.

"What are you talking about? It was just a fake kiss!"

"What this genius was trying to say, is that we ALL think you like Percy!" "I was gonna say that!" Luke complained. I shook my head.

"Look guys, I DON'T like him!"

"Yes you do! Luke, here, had to separate you two when you were doing the kissing scene! Admit you liked kissing him!"

"No! It was just for the show!" "Yeah, right! And my name is Cinderella!" Luke commented "Well, you have the features!" I retorted "Now, I feel offended" Luke said "Stop pouting, and behave like my almost brother!" I said "ANYWAY!" Clarisse interrupted "We still think that you like him" Clarisse interrupted "Where is Silena?" I said trying to get off topic

"I don't know and I don't care. So do you like him?"

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Bye!" I walked off and saw that Percy was still outside. Part of me said to go to him, another part said to wait for another 10 minutes…but then the part telling me to go in that moment won. I walked outside and leaned on the rail "Hey, how did it go?" I asked while looking at the night sky that was full of shiny stars. Percy turned around and smiled to me "Good. I can finally say I've got cousins that love me" he said.

"See? I told you that-"

"-That people will finally see who I am, one day"

"Maybe that day has finally come" Percy looked at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back at him. Percy then leaned back up from the rail and offered me his hand "Can I have this dance?" he asked me smiling. I could hear there was a slow dance coming from inside. I smiled back and took it. He placed one hand on my waist and laced his fingers through mine with the other hand while I put my free hand on my shoulder. We started dancing and I admit I was enjoying it! He twirled me around at times, and I couldn't help to laugh a bit while he smiled widely or laughed too, at times. He twirled me again and when he pulled me back to him, I layed my head on his shoulder and he lightly layed his head on mine. We were really close. I then turned back to him, and he did the same, staring in my eyes as I stared in his sea blue eyes. Percy then leaned down. I hesitated at first, but then, I leaned up to him too. We were getting really close "Annabeth! Your dad is-" Bianca shouted coming to us. Percy and I jumped apart and while I put a strand of hair behind my ear, he looked around scratching the back of his neck "Did I interrupt something?" she asked raising an eyebrow "No! No, we…were just…TALKING! Yeah, we were talking! Right, Percy?" I said "Yeah! Yeah…talking" he said "Uh-hu…" Bianca said nodding as if she was believing me…I really hoped she bought it, but deep down…I knew she didn't. It's not easy to fool Bianca, Thalia and Clarisse. Bianca shook her head "Anyway, your dad just called. He said you passed curfew and he sounded angry…and I mean _very_ angry" Bianca said "What? What time is it?" I asked. Bianca looked at the phone. "It's almost midnight, and most people left. Nico and I…more I than Nico…anyway, we're about to kick everyone out, so you should go" she said "Shoot! Dad's gonna kill me!" I said "You? _I_ brought you here!" Percy said. Percy immediately walked inside to get his jacket, while Bianca stopped me "You like him" Bianca said

"NO!"

"Then why were you about to kiss my cousin?"

"I wasn't!" _Liar!_ Said a little voice in my head.

"Liar! I saw you"

"I don't like him! I can't like him even if I wanted to!" _I have a secret I have to keep from him!_

"What secret?"

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"I can't tell you"

"Annabeth I'm your friend! I can understand!"

"I know you could, but…I can't"

"You'll tell me, right? When you feel ready, you'll tell me…and Thalia…and Clarisse…and Silena if you want to" I cracked a smile.

"Of course" "Wise Girl! We have to move before your dad decides to kill me!" Percy said while he was on the door "I'm coming, Seaweed Brain!" I shouted back "You're on nickname basis, already?" Bianca said sarcastically "Stop it" I said "Whatever you say, Annabeth!" she said and hugged me good-bye "Have you decided to see me dead?" Percy shouted from the door. I just rolled my eyes and said good-bye to my friends "Baby" I muttered as I passed ahead of Percy "Heard that!" he said "Good" I said. Percy just rolled his eyes and walked with me back to his car. We drove in a comfortable silence, and I thought about what was about to happen on the balcony. I was about to kiss him. _How could I be so stupid? I'm still keeping a secret from him! It's a secret that could ruin our friendship! And Clarisse and the others think that I had a crush or more than a crush on Percy! I'm NOT falling for him! Then why did I almost kiss him? It's not my fault! Blame the environment! And it wasn't even that romantic! We were on a balcony…with no one around…slow music…dancing…under the night sky…a sky full of stars….OK! MAYBE IT WAS ROMANTIC! _I finally arrived back home. "Okay, you go first, so you can shield me if your dad wants to kill me" Percy said "My hero!" I said sarcastically "Alright! I'll come with you, get Tyson and get in my house while you hold your dad" he said smiling. I laughed "Alright" I said and got in the house. "Annabeth! Your curfew was half an hour ago! And you, young man, you were supposed to take her back on time! You may be emancipated, but you're still sixteen!" dad said "I'm sorry sir. I just reunited with my cousins and I lost track of time. It's my fault" Percy said. Well, I didn't thought he would take the whole blame. "Where's Tyson?" Percy asked "He fell asleep on the couch" dad said. Percy looked passed my father and saw Tyson sleeping. He smiled at bit looking at his brother, but then his smile faded. _He still thinks he's guilty for their mother's death!_ Percy walked to Tyson, picked him up and walked back to the door "Thank you for keeping my brother Dr. Chase. Good night" he said "Goodnight Perseus" dad said. Percy than looked at me "Night Annabeth" he said "Night Percy" I said smiling. He smiled to me and got out of my house and into his apartment. I just said goodnight to my dad and as I got to my room, I fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

"Pool Time! Pool Time!" I heard Bobby say in my ear "Annabeth! Come on! We're going to the pool! Wake up!" Bobby said "Annabeth! Annabeth!" Matthew called. I groaned in the sleep and I heard the curtains open and felt sunlight in my closed eyelids "Please! Turn off the sun!" I groaned turning around "Come on! We gotta go! Get up!" Matthew said and pulled my arm with his brother, but it slipped out of their grips and I heard two loud thuds. I guess they fell on their butts. "Ten more minutes" I decided in the sleep. Then someone crashed into me making me open my eyes and saw Matthew's fed up face "You promised!" he said glaring at me "ALRIGHT! I'm up! I'm up!" I said "Let me change and we'll call Percy and Tyson, okay?" I said "YEAH!" the twins said joyfully and walked out of my room. I yawned loudly and got out of the bed.

After I put on my swimsuit, my clothes and had breakfast, the boys and I walked next door to call Percy. Tyson opened the door and immediately hugged me and then saluted my brothers with their secret handshake. "You're here, finally! I can't wake up my brother! Can you wake him up?" he said "Alright, I'll try" I said and walked in "You're not Prince Charming, Annabeth! So kissing him is useless, although you'd love to!" Bobby said. I smacked him behind the head "Ouch! Hey!" he pouted "Watch your tongue, kiddo!"I warned. Tyson led us to Percy's room and I saw he was happily sleeping. "He's a REALLY HEAVY sleeper! I tried everything I could do!" Tyson said "I'll try to wake him up, I guess you didn't have breakfast, right?" I asked "Percy prepares everything before going to sleep so I'll have breakfast right now. I only have to warm up the milk" Tyson said "Okay, I'll wake up your brother and we'll join you" I said "Ok! Guys, let's go!"Tyson said and went to the kitchen with my brothers. I smiled a bit, then I turned to Percy and walked to him. I started shaking him "Percy! Percy, wake up!" I called "Five more minutes" he muttered in his sleep "Percy, wake up!" I kept calling and shook him harder. "Paul, it's Saturday! No school" he muttered. Who was Paul? I kneeled down to his height and called him again "Percy, get up!" I said loudly, but he just shoved the air away blindly. I looked around, and saw a glass full of water. I took it and poured the water on his face. Percy jumped awake and fell off the bed and right on top of me, making me hit my head on the floor as he landed on me "Ow! That didn't feel good!" I muttered. Percy lifted his head up and realized in what position we were "Oh my God!" he said as he saw me "Oh my God!" I heard my brothers and Tyson shout form the doorway "OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I heard them "GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted "WHY AM I WET?" Percy yelled as he got back up. I also got back up and I felt my cheeks hot and red for the embarrassment "Would you mind giving me and explanation?" I shouted "Give you an explanation?" he said

"Yeah! Give me an explanation!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you jump on me?"

"I was wa- What were _you_ doing?"

"What?"

"Yeah! I was sleeping and I found myself wet, on the floor and on top of you!"

"I was trying to wake you up! You wouldn't get up so I threw your glass of water on you and you jumped on me!"

"Couldn't you just call me?"

"WHAT?"

"If you called me, I wouldn't have woken up like that and none of this would have happened!"

"I DID call you!" "We want to go to the pool!" The little boys shouted "Alright! I'll change and then we'll go" Percy said. I just dropped the previous conversation, and got out of the room and into the living room with the boys. Bobby and Matthew then went to Tyson's room to play with his PS3. "Where are the boys?" Percy asked as he came into the living room "They're in your brother's room" I said. Percy nodded and went into the kitchen "You want some coffee?" he asked me "No, thank you. I already had breakfast" I said, he just shrugged and drank some of his coffee. "A blue cookie?" he suddenly asked "Excuse me?" I asked

"Would you like a blue chocolate chip cookie?"

"No, thank you"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, thank you"

"Too bad" he said and grabbed a cookie. I he started to randomly walk around me with the cookie and was about to eat it "On a second thought…" I said and I automatically walked closer to him. He smiled and offered me his cookie. I didn't realize we were kind of close, until I saw that the cookie was right in the middle and it wasn't very far from me or him. "For you" he said smiling and kept offering me the cookie he had in his hand. I bent down and was about to bite it when he took it away and ate it "Too slow" he said and walked away

"What? But I thought you-"

"You already had breakfast!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I just looked away and so did he. I then don't know why, but I felt some kind of magnetic effect on me, because I turned back around to look at him and so did he. We stared at each other in the eyes again, and again I got lost in those sea blue eyes. Percy then brushed a strand of my brunette hair behind my ear and leaned in. I knew that what was about to happen shouldn't be happening, but then he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder "Percy! Put me down!" I shouted, but he walked to Tyson's room "Percy, what are you doing with our sister on your shoulder?" Bobby asked as he saw him "Annabeth needs to cool off. Let's finally go to the pool!" he said. _WHAT? _"Yes! Let's go!" Tyson said happily "Yes! Dump her in the pool!" Matthew said happily "NO! DON'T DUMP HER IN THE POOL!" I shouted. The boys ran ahead to open the way for Percy as he held my legs for me not to kick him, while I tried to get out of his grip. "Perseus Jackson! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted pounding on his back "Oh, but I will put you down! You're _so_ heavy!" he said "Are you saying that I'm _fat_?" I demanded

"Maybe"

"Perseus!"

"No, I'm kidding! You're actually very light…shoot! She won't sink!"

"PERSEUS!"

"Matthew, Bobby, Tyson! Open the door!" I heard a door opening.

"I swear, Perseus! Put me down or I'll-"

"Incoming!" "YAY!" I heard the little boys shout and immediately I fell in the water. As I came out I saw Percy and the boys laughing "I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU ALL, ONCE I CATCH YOU!" I threatened "You should have seen your face, Annabeth! Nice move big brother!" Tyson said fist bumping Percy. I got out of the pool completely soaked "Now look! I'm soaked! Dad's gonna kill me!" I said pretending to be angry, but I had already started my revenge. Percy seemed to buy it "Oh, you're right! I'm sorry! I didn't thought about that! I'm really sorry! How can I compensate, for this?" he said coming close to me "I have an idea" I said. Percy looked puzzled. Then I sneaked a hand on his chest and got closer. Then I got slowly up on my toes to kiss him…only that…I had other plans. In fact, as he leaned down too, I pushed him in the pool. "What the-?" he exclaimed and fell in the pool. "Sweet move, sister!" Bobby said "Now we're even!" I said as he came out. Percy just smiled at me and got out of the pool. "I guess so" he said smiling, then he slipped off his wet shirt. As he squeezed it to take out the water, I took a chance to take a look at him. HE WAS HOT! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN…no, no one touches Jacob and Zac Efron. But he literally looked like an athlete! His body shape was a perfect V, he had a well defined six-pack, biceps (but I said that already), and he had also well defined pect- "Annabeth! Stop drooling over him!" Bobby said "I'm not drooling over him!" I complained feeling my cheeks hot "Yes, you are! Like you always do, every time Zac Efron does shirtless screen-shoots!" Bobby said "Or when you see Jacob!"Matthew added. Percy was laughing his butt off, and so were Tyson, Bobby and Mathew. I bet my face was as red as Percy's wet shirt. Sometimes… I really want to kill my brothers. I just walked to the locker rooms and took off my clothes and put them on the thermostat to dry them and put a towel on my swimsuit. When I got out, I saw that Tyson and my brothers were already in the pool splashing around. I just layed on a 'sunbed' (I put quotation marks because we were in an indoor swimming pool) looking at my brothers noticing that Percy had disappeared. I suddenly saw Percy running from the men's locker room "Heeeeeeeeey LIFEGUARD!" Percy yelled and jumped into the pool. I just laughed while Tyson and the twins yelled happily. "You're crazy, Seaweed Brain" I said smiling "I know! Come on, Wise Girl! Jump in! The water is great!" he said "It's December! It's cold!" I answered. He went underwater and came up splashing around "A cramp! I need a lifeguard! Help!" he shouted. I just laughed knowing he was pretending, but then he sank down again "Come on, Percy! It's not gonna work with me!" I said "Percy come back up! It's useless!" Tyson said. Percy wouldn't come back up. "Percy?" Bobby called "Percy?" Matthew called too. Something was wrong. "Percy! Annabeth! He's not coming back up!" Tyson shouted. I could see was scared. _Oh shoot!_ I immediately got off the sunbed, and jumped into the pool. I went swimming for a year for rehabilitation for my legs, after the accident, and I kept going swimming because I liked it. As I dove into the pool, I saw Percy floating in the water. I immediately grabbed him and brought him back up. I would have taken him out of the pool, but he started laughing. "See? You did come in!" he said laughing "You little-! YOU PRETENDED TO DROWN!" I shouted "Yeah! What?" he said. I just climbed out of the pool. "Annabeth, wait!" he said following me out. I just turned around and pretended to slapped him right across the face "You're an IDIOT! YOU GAVE US A HEART ATTACK! HOW CAN YOU FIND IT FUNNY!" I shouted "I'm sorry" he said "Yeah, say that to your brother!" I said. Percy turned around and Tyson came out of the pool and to him "Sorry Tys" Percy said. Tyson hugged his brother and then pulled away "Don't do that again!" he said "Okay, I'm sorry" Percy repeated. Tyson then punched him in his abdomen, but Percy didn't feel anything. _Probably because of his perfect six-pa- Annabeth, stop being a pervert!_ Percy looked at his brother and smacked his cheek, lightly. Tyson started punching him, while Percy blocked his punches grinning, then he picked up his brother and dropped him in the water with my brothers. Percy, then, turned to me "Now it's your turn to jump in!" he said "NO!" I said, but he came closer to me grinning. I tried to run away from him. "No! Percy! Stay away from me!" I yelped as he grabbed me from behind "Got you!" he said "Let me go!" I said. Percy just picked me up bridal-style and raced into the water. After a while of splashing around and playing with our brothers, I got out of the pool, and went back to the locker room. After I changed back into my clothes; I just layed exhausted on the sunbed while the boys were changing. "We want to go to the park!" Bobby said in my ear "BOBBY! Stop shouting in my ear!" I complained "We want to go to the park!" he repeated "No! Please! I'm tired! You already killed me with swimming!" I said covering my face "Come on, Wise Girl! Stop being so lazy!" Percy said "I can be many things, but NOT lazy! So watch your tongue, Seaweed Brain!" I warned "I'm gonna take you to the park whether you like it or not. I'll carry you if I have to" he said "Yeah, right!" I commented. I immediately found myself in Percy's arms. That's when I realized he had picked me up "Let's go, guys" Percy said and started walking "Oooooh!" the little boys awed "Shut it, boys!" I said glaring at them "Put me down, Percy!" I commanded "I told you I would have carried you to the park myself, if you didn't get up!" Percy said "Come on, Annabeth! We both know that you like it!" Matthew said "Matthew! My feet are not far from your face! Don't push it!" I warned "He's right! You said yourself that you would have loved to be Bella in that scene where Jacob carries her! You were like '_Look at those biceps!'_ and '_Oh! Jacob's so hot!_' and '_What a six-pack! _She's a complete Twilight freak!" Bobby said on the other side trying to mimic my voice. I just smacked his arm with my free one "Ouch! Hey!" he exclaimed "First of all: I don't have that Snow White voice! Second: Jacob IS hot! And third: I hate Twilight!" I said "Then, why do you watch it?" Percy asked "Thank your cousin Bianca. She's deeply '_Team Edward_'!"

"And I suppose you are _'Team Jacob'_"

"No, I'm _'Team Twilight-Sucks'_!" "But you love Jacob's biceps! I bet you're wishing you were in Jacob's arms right now!" Bobby said "Hey! I have biceps!" Percy said "Yeah, I know. I saw them" I said and immediately slapped a hand on my mouth realizing what I just said. I was blushing really bad. I couldn't look at Percy who was just happily smiling "I can pretend I didn't hear that if you want" he said "Yeah. Forget that" I added "Will you two stop flirting?" Matthew said "Matthew! I warned you about the feet!" I said "I guess I can put you down, now" Percy said. I realized we were at the park as I looked away from him. The park was very close to my apartment, but today, it wasn't very full of people, but there was someone playing baseball, or catch with their dogs, couples and other people. I suddenly saw three teenagers walking and I immediately recognized them "Hey, guys look! It's Thalia and the Di Angelos!" I pointed out. Percy looked at them "Hey! Thalia! Nico! Bianca!" he called. Our friends finally saw us "Yo, guys! We were about to come see you!" Nico said "What were you all doing?" Thalia asked "Just hanging out…" I glared at Percy "…and throwing me into the pool" I finished. Percy innocently grinned. "So…does any of you want to play catch?" Nico said taking out two baseball gloves and a ball "I do!" Tyson and the twins shouted "Perce! Care to join me?" Nico asked his cousin "Sure, man!" Percy said and took a glove "We'll go get our gloves!" Matthew said and raced to our apartment with Bobby and Tyson "Are you up for some warming up, Perce?" Nico said "Yeah, let's go" Percy said and as they found a perfect spot, they began passing the ball to each other, meanwhile the little boys joined Percy and Nico. The girls and I sat on a bench, and started talking a bit. After a while, Bianca changed topic "Annabeth, now we need to talk about a certain thing" she said "I'm not letting you copy my homework" I stated, playing dumb…I knew too well what she wanted to talk about "Not that" Thalia interrupted "What are you hiding from Percy?" she said. I turned to Bianca "You told her?" I said "You were gonna to tell her, anyways" Bianca innocently said "You're right. I was going to" I answered "So, what are you hiding?" Thalia asked. I thought for a moment and then took a deep breath "I-" "GIRLS WATCH OUT!" Nico yelled. I turned around and in that moment a baseball ball hit my forehead "OUCH!" I shouted in pain and I automatically fell from the bench holding my forehead "Annabeth! Are you okay?" Thalia asked me "Foul" I muttered "'_Foul'_? I would say '_STRIKE'!_" Nico said laughing "_Se non stai zitto,_ _te lo do io lo strike, Nicholas!___**(If you don't shut up, I'll give you a strike, Nicholas!)**" Bianca warned holding the ball in her hand.Nico backed away, while my brothers were laughing their butts off. "Give me that ball, Bianca" I said getting up. Bianca passed me the ball "Who was the imbecile that threw _THIS – DAMN – THING?" _I said pointing out the ball. Percy grinned innocently "Perseus Jackson!" I said faking a warm smile "You said my full name! That means you're serious!" he said grinning and taking his glove off "You bet I'm serious" I said in a deadly voice

"Are you good at running?"

"I won the school's racing games for two years in a row" he gulped

"I was afraid of that" Percy immediately fled. I passed the ball to Thalia and chased after him

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Never!"

"You can hide, but you can't run!" I immediately caught up with him while running towards the hill's we were running on, downhill slope "Surprise!"I shouted and jumped to tackle him. Like if he expected it, Percy opened his arms and grabbed me, only that he fell backwards as he grabbed me and we started rolling downhill, holding onto each other. When we stopped rolling, we were laughing like crazy. When we stopped laughing, I grabbed his upper arms and pinned him on the ground "Got you!" I said laughing "I don't think so" Percy said smirking. He immediately grabbed my wrists and rolled around. He was now on top of me and was about to pin me to the ground. I tried to get up, but he pinned me down anyways. "I got you" he said smiling "Alright! Fine! You won…but don't get used to it! I still didn't forgive you for that ball on my forehead!" I said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead were the ball hit me "Am I forgiven?" he asked "Maybe…just maybe" I answered. He smiled at me and I smiled back staring in his eyes. Percy also looked me in the eyes, and suddenly his smile was replaced by a strange look that made me melt instantly. I didn't even know why! He let go of my wrists and moved his hands next to my head. Percy then slowly leaned down. I kept my gaze in his sea blue eyes, but then I closed my eyes, waiting for him to do what he was about to do. I felt him coming closer. I could feel his hot breath now, but then my phone rang calling me back to reality. I opened my eyes and as Percy moved away, I sat back up. "I'm sorry, it's dad" I said as I saw who was calling "Hello? Dad?" I said answering the phone "Annabeth, lunch is ready. Come back home, you can see Perseus later" dad said "Okay, I'm coming" I answered and hung up "I gotta go to lunch" I told Percy, he just nodded and offered me his hand as he got back up. I took it as he helped me up, but he didn't let go of my hand, so we just walked back to our friends hand in hand. "Bobby! Matthew! Lunch is ready, we gotta go home" I said "Tyson! We have to go back home too" Percy said "Coming!" our brothers said and walked to us. "Bye guys!" Percy and I said "Bye Annabeth! Bye Perce!" They said smiling. As we walked back, Percy kept holding my hand, and I admit I was kind of comfortable, and the boys didn't even notice we were holding hands. We finally arrived to our doors. I opened the door for my brothers, and they ran inside. So did Tyson as Percy opened his apartment's door, then he turned back to me "Well, that was fun!" he said smiling "Yeah" I commented.

"Especially when that ball hit your forehead!"

"Oh, shut up! You threw that at me!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Or when I threw you into the pool! Your face was priceless!"

"Yours too! Admit it…you believed I was about to kiss you!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Okay, maybe a little" I just laughed a bit "But it was all fun, was it?"

"Yes, it was…"

"Could you come tomorrow and help me with some math stuff?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll come around 3 o'clock, ok?"

"Perfect!"

"So see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely" He stared in my eyes for a moment, then leaned down, cupping my face with his hand and kissed my cheek sending sparks through my body. Then he walked to his apartment and so did I only to find my brothers laughing their butts off "Annie's got a crush! Annie's got a crush!" Bobby sang "NO!" I shouted "Annabeth and Percy sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matthew sang "Start running" I said. They immediately fled from me. Time for some _'Brother Torturing'_!

3 o'clock came really fast. I was already out of the door and I had just rang Percy's door bell. Percy came out wearing a polo under a black cashmere shirt and blue jeans. "Hey" he greeted flashing a smile "Hey" I greeted back, he just stared at me smiling "So are you keeping me out all afternoon or what?" I said. He chuckled a bit "Sorry, come on in" he said and let me in "Where's Tyson?" I asked noticing that he was nowhere to be seen "Oh, he's went with Paul in Santa Fe for a week, skiing" Percy said "When I tried to wake you up, yesterday, you called me 'Paul'. Who's this Paul?" I asked curiously "Professor Paul Blofis. He's Tyson's tutor and he's been my tutor from mom's death until last year, when I got emancipated. Tyson doesn't go to school because I wouldn't be able to go to school myself or take care of him, if he did go" Percy answered.

"You let your brother go to Santa Fe with his tutor?"

"Paul is not just a tutor. He's a family friend. He used to be my mother's boyfriend when they were in college. When mom broke up with him, they still remained friends. Then, when mom met dad and she got married to him, he has still been around simply being there as a family friend. Think that Tyson and I call him Uncle Paul, but he's been almost like a father to both me and Tyson"

"I understand…wait a minute! You said 'for a week'! Christmas is this Saturday! Are you celebrating alone?"

"No, I'll join Tyson and Paul in three days, and I'll be back on Sunday"

"Oh…good to know" I was kind of disappointed that he wouldn't be here.

"Is it me or were you a bit disappointed that I won't be here for Christmas?" I instantly blushed.

"No! I'm happy you're going skiing and have fun with your brother and your tutor!" He smirked a bit the the smirk vanished

"I've got my stuff in my room, is it ok for you to come in, or do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm the only girl home, I'm use to hang around boys"

"Oh… ok. My room is this way" Percy led me to his room. As we sat down, we began studying. Percy wasn't THAT bad in math, but he did have some trouble. I was actually having fun with Percy, and he is very professional when studying. At times, we would joke about some things and laugh and then we would go back to studying. I then got up and went to wash my hands since a pen had exploded in my hands, causing Percy to laugh his butt off. While washing my hands, I looked at the clock. Time flew really fast, in fact it was already half past 6. I dried my hands, and walked back to the room "Percy I gotta go" I told him but realized he was singing _'Baby'_ rocking on a chair. As he saw me he fell from the chair. I immediately burst into laughter. I was almost about to roll on the ground from laughing "What?" he said "What do you think, Seaweed Brain? You were singing and rocking on a chair and you we like _'Baby, baby, baby-_AHH!' It was hilarious!" I said "Whatever! You really have to go?" he asked "Yeah, dad will take the boys out to dinner, so I will have to eat by myself, and I don't want to be locked out of the house" I said "That makes sense" Percy said. I just grabbed my things, and Percy walked me to the door. As I got inside my apartment, I was about to head to my room, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said and opened the door, only to find Percy "You forgot your worksheets" Percy said handing them to me "Oh, thank you" I said "I look at the last one and…I'll be waiting" he said and went back to his own flat. I was puzzled, then I closed the door, and looked at the last worksheet. I smiled at the view. "Annabeth, what will you eat for dinner? I'm going shopping in this moment" dad said "No need. I'm not eating home tonight" I said "What do you mean?" dad asked. I showed him the worksheet that was just a white paper with the message '_Will you please have dinner with me, tonight?'_ "Ohhh! Someone's got a date!" dad said "It's not a date! I think" I said

"Rule number 1: When we guys, ask you girls out, it is ALWAYS a date. Whether you like it or not"

"Alright"

"Have fun tonight…just not too much fun"

"DAD!"

"I'm your dad! It's my job to say this, no matter how embarrassing it is, for you"

"Whatever!" I just walked to my room and prepared myself for having dinner with Percy. After I took a shower, I curled up my hair a bit and I put on a bright blue V-neck shirt and a white unbuttoned blouse on it, white skinny jeans and bright silver flats, and my silver owl earrings. Percy didn't tell me at what time to come, so I decided to go at eight, in fact at eight o'clock, I was right out his door. I rang the doorbell and he opened it smiling widely, and his eyes sparkled like stars "Hey, you came!" he said "I'm all by myself so I thought: why not having dinner with my favorite neighbor?" said coming in "I bet you just didn't want to cook" he said closing the door smiling

"By the way, what's with the message business? You wanna ask me out? Do it!"

"I did! My own way, but I did"

"Yeah, I like your own way" Percy just smiled. He led me to the dining room and walked to the table pulling out the chair for me. "Thank you" I said coming towards him.

"So…what did you tell your dad?"

"The truth…" Percy nodded and went into the kitchen to get something

"Okay"

"…I just left you out of it" he laughed from the kitchen

"Perfect! Hold on a minute and….done! Dinner's ready!" he said and brought two pizzas at the table "Smells good!" I said while I cut the pizza, then I took a bite. IT WAS DELICIOUS! THE BEST PIZZA EVER! "Tastes even better! You're really a good cook!" I said tasting the wonderful pizza "Thank you, but your meat and vegetables is much better" he said "Oh, please! That was supermarket stuff! Considering that you have a little flour on your forehead, I bet this is home made" I said "Yeah, it is. And where do I have flour?" he asked "Here, I'll take it off" I said and stretched to his side of the table. I moved some of his hair out of the way and rubbed the flour off his face. I then put his hair back in place. His hair was really soft and silky. I ran a hand through his hair. When I realized what I was doing, I cleared my throat and sat back down and continued eating my pizza. Percy and I just talked and fooled around. After the pizza, came directly the desserts, which were cupcakes. We just ate and talked and laughed. "I hate _Batman_" I said since we were talking about movies.

"You're insane"

"You don't agree?"

"No!"

"Come on! It's so boring!"

"No, it's not!"

"Oh, please! He just stands there and does the idiot for the whole time!"

"No, way!"

"He even let's his only love die to save another ungrateful idiot!"

"Then what about _Twilight_?"

"What?"

"Or _Titanic? _So boring!"

"_The Heartbreaker_! That's my movie!"

"Oh, please! No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"Alright! Let's transfer to the living room?"

"Alright!" I helped Percy take the dishes back to the kitchen, then we headed to the living room. "Hold it!" he said. I stopped on the spot "Stay right there" he said "Is there a spider on my back?" I asked, almost about to freak out "No. Just stay there and don't look behind or turn around" I heard him say from another room. I just chuckled "I'm back" he said. I felt his presence right behind me "I won't be here for Christmas, so I'm giving you your Christmas present right now" Percy said. I just giggled a bit. I heard him take a deep breath. My smile was replaced by a surprised face, as he laced a silver owl necklace around my neck. I turned around touching the necklace with my hands "Thank you, it's beautiful" I said. He just smiled at me. Something then caught my attention. It was a picture of a tall man with red hair and sea blue eyes just like Percy's. He had his arm around the waist of a woman with curly blue eyes, who was holding a baby. I walked to the picture and looked at it better. Next to it, there was a picture of the same woman with a ten year old kid and a baby in her arms. Next to her was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes "The first picture is of my parents and when I was a baby. Dad left a month after we took that picture. The other is me, mom, Tyson and Paul. Dad had come back once after nine years. I was with the school in a week long field trip. When I called my mom, she told me dad was back and was supposed to stay for good. I was really happy, but the day before I came back…he was called urgently by the army, so I didn't meet him. A few weeks after, mom found out she was expecting Tyson. When we phoned dad, he was very happy, but he was on that stupid mission, and he had no permission to come back. The only memories I have of him are some pictures and his voice" Percy said from behind me. "I'm sorry…you look a lot like your dad, though" I said looking at the pictures. I felt him close behind me. Then I felt Percy moving my hair aside. I turned around, and that's when he kissed me. I immediately kissed him back. One of his hands knotted in my hair while his other hand was cupping my face. I hesitated at first, but then my hands wrapped around his neck. Kissing him was amazing! I felt the wheels in my brain going so fast that they couldn't make one single thought. Suddenly, my little secret came in my mind, and I pulled back. Percy pulled back too and looked at me surprised "What did I do?" he asked "It's not you…I-I can't" I answered

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't because… I shouldn't" Percy just looked at me surprised. He hesitated at first, but then he took my face between his palms and kissed me again. This time I didn't pull back. My only thoughts were Percy…and that I was going to tell Bianca and Thalia about my secret. I needed their support and their help.

"_You need to ask yourself why?" Chiron said to me. " 'Why' what, Chiron?" I answered "You know it very well, Annabeth" the paramedic answered me._

"_This is a dream, sir. Don't talk to me about second chances again"_

"_But you have to figure it out sooner or later"_

"_There is no reason! You found me on time; electro shocked me a couple of times and saved me! End of story! The reason I'm alive is because I had an excellent paramedic who saved my life"_

"_It wasn't just me, Annabeth! If it were, also your mother and Mrs. Jackson would still be alive" "Mr. Brunner is right, Annabeth" I heard a voice say… a very familiar voice. Chiron disappeared and I turned around "Mom?" I said incredulous "He's right Anna" mom said "If it were for him, I would still be there alive" mom said with her warm smile "I've seen the light too, mom! Mine, was only luck! I would be with you if I hadn't been this lucky!" I said _

"_No, Anna. You were given a second chance. You were given a second chance, and you have to know why" _

"_I don't know, mom! If it is important, please tell me!"_

"_I'm not allowed to tell you. You know I would, though. You're very smart, you will figure it out"_

"_Then how am I supposed to do that?"_

"_I'll give you a clue…when the time is right" Mom slowly disappeared. "No! MOM! Wait! Don't leave me yet!" I shouted._

I woke up drenched in sweat once again. I looked around and saw I was in my room. I let my head hit the pillow once again, restraining myself. What a weird dream! But it was all just a dream…or was it? I just closed my eyes again, and drifted into sleep again. But did that dream have any meaning?

Tomorrow Percy will go to Santa Fe. I can't help but feeling a bit disappointed. I was in the living room, reading and fiddling with the necklace Percy gave me. My brothers were sitting next to me, Matthew with his head on my left thigh and Bobby sitting on my other thigh and leaning on me, watching TV. I heard the doorbell ring, and I already knew who it was, in fact, as I opened the door, I found Thalia and Bianca with fed up faces "I hope this is important! I'm losing Glee's new episode!" Bianca said coming in "Why are you so obsessed with Glee?" I asked "Glee? GLEE? I'm losing Flor's new episode!" Thalia said "Shut up, Thalia! At least Glee has some real music in it" I said "See? I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Bianca said "Whatever!" Thalia said "So? What is it?" she asked sitting on the couch. I looked at my brothers, but before I could ask my friends to come to my room to talk, the doorbell rang again "Excuse me" I said "Who is it?" I asked "It's Percy" Percy said from the other side of the door. I opened the door and he immediately kissed me "Hello" he said smiling "Hey" I greeted "So, are you gonna let me in or what?" he said chuckling. I just let him in "Did we miss something?" Thalia said. I forgot the living room was attached to the front door. "Percy and I are together now" I explained "Aww! Our little Annie is growing up!" Bianca said "How long?" Thalia asked "A couple of days" Percy said putting his arm around my shoulders "WHAT? TWO DAYS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Thalia thundered "Calm down, Thalia! I was going to tell you today! Could you two go to my room, we'll talk there so we won't have UNWANTED ears to hear us" I said "I heard you!" dad said from his studio. Percy just laughed "I think I interrupted one of those 'all-girl' reunions" he said "Well…yes, you did. Sorry, but I have to kick you out" I said smiling. Percy just smiled. Thalia and Bianca left the living room and headed to my room.

"Alright! I just wanted to stay with you a bit and to say goodbye. Tomorrow I'll leave very soon"

"Yeah, you told me" then it hit me, remembering my brothers "Could you do me favor?"

"It depends"

"Would you mind taking my brothers playing baseball a bit?"

"Alright, but you have to do something for me, then"

"What?" he just shifted his head showing me his cheek. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his face and kissed me again.

"Alright, then. Bobby! Matt! Wanna play a little baseball?" "Yeah…if you stop making goo-goo eyes at our sister" Bobby said "Don't worry about it! It'll be just the three of us" Percy answered "Yay! We'll go get our gloves" Matthew said and they left to their rooms.

"So… what will you do in Santa Fe?" I asked Percy sneaking my hands on his shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The same. Celebrate Christmas, hang out with Uncle Paul and Tyson, ski and…chase after girls"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding!"

"Not funny!"

"Is someone jealous?"

"Or is someone cheating?"

"I've been your boyfriend for two days and you already think I would cheat?"

"Thank your previous comment"

"Please forgive my… utterly despicable behavior, Wise Girl"

"…Drama Queen… Maybe, Seaweed Brain. Prove yourself to me" Percy chuckled and then kissed me. My hands travelled from his shoulders to his neck, knotting my fingers in his silky black hair. One of his hands also moved from my waist to my neck, making me feel his finger tips in my hair. "EWW! Annabeth! That's gross" Bobby shouted. I just grinned and kept kissing Percy, pulling him closer to me, just for the sake of ticking off my brothers "EWW! GET A ROOM!" Matthew shouted. Percy and I pulled away laughing like idiots "Alright! Fine! Now get out of here!" I said kicking the boys and Percy out of the door. As I closed the door, I walked to my room and saw Bianca sitting on a chair eating one of the cookies I keep for myself in my room and Thalia sprawled on my bed also eating a cookie "Feel free to get a cookie!" I said getting one for myself too. "So what did you want to talk about?" Thalia asked. I sat on the other chair and thought for a moment "I meant to tell you…the secret I'm keeping from Percy" I said "Alright…from the look on your face, I'd say it is very important" Thalia said "Yeah" I muttered "Come on, Annabeth. Shoot" Bianca said. "You two remember I had that…that… stupid accident, right?" I began. The girls nodded "Percy knows I've had that accident, but he doesn't know Athena was my mother" I continued "So? What's the problem?" Bianca asked "The other driver in the accident was…Sally Jackson…Percy's mother" Their jaws dropped on the floor "Tyson was in that accident too, but he was 4 and he probably doesn't remember. Percy wasn't there, but he thinks that my mom killed his because; he thinks that mom passed with the red traffic light. He doesn't know that someone crashed into us pushing us forward…that's how I got paralytic for almost two years. Percy told me he called his mother, and he thinks that maybe it was his fault…and I don't know if I should tell him the truth" I said. Bianca and Thalia looked at each other with wide eyes. Bianca looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, then she turned to Thalia who also looked at me with her electric blue eyes, then they looked at each other, then Bianca leaned with her elbows on her knees with her hands joined ad placing her nose between her finger, assuming her thinking pose. Thalia just looked at him "I'm not sure, Annabeth. Part of me says not to tell him anything; because he might become that jerk he was again. But part of me says that you should tell him. He deserves to know the truth"

"I know, but…you've seen him! I don't want him to become that jerk either!"

"You should tell him. You're his girlfriend now, there's a bigger chance of him to listen to you"

"But what if he doesn't? What if he gets mad at me and doesn't want to have anything to do with me?"

"That car crash wasn't your fault! He can't be mad at you! Plus, if you tell him, he won't be mad at your mother anymore"

"Maybe you're right, but…maybe it's too soon" "TOO SOON?" Bianca thundered making us startle. "He lived for three years, blaming himself for his mother's death and you say it's TOO SOON?" she said firmly. I never saw Bianca like this! "You know how things went! You were there! You're the only one that knows how things really went! He knows you've been paralytic! He also probably knows you died in that accident! He's been blaming himself for three years over his mother's death! He's been treated like a delinquent for all this time! He's been taking care of his brother (a brother he can't even look in the eyes without feeling guilty) like a father! He also lost his father this year and Percy himself told us he never knew Poseidon! I say my cousin has been through enough! He can't live in a lie anymore! You're the only one who can tell him the truth! There are pros and cons, but you have to face them, and if you don't tell him anything…YOU, Annabeth Atalanta Chase, are an IDIOT!" Bianca thundered. I just put my face in m hands "It's complicated…what I do?" I asked. Thalia and Bianca walked to me and placed their hands on my shoulder "Be fair to him, Annabeth" Bianca said "Before things get worse" Thalia added "We won't tell him anything…you're supposed to tell him" Thalia said. I just stood up and hugged my friends. "I'll think about it" I said. They just hugged me even more "Was that all?" Bianca asked "Yes" I answered "Then, if I go, I may still make it in time to watch Glee! Well, goodbye!" Bianca said and walked to the door "I can make it on time to watch Flor, too!" Thalia said "Hey! Bianca, hold up! We came with your car!" Thalia said and walked with Bianca to the door "Bye girls!" I said "Bye Annabeth!" my friends said and walked out of the house. Should I tell Percy or shouldn't I? Will he hate me if I did or won't he? What if things won't be the same between us anymore? Why did I have to fall for the son of the woman in the accident? Why does it have to be so complicated? I need some time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room, laying on my bed and looking at my handsome boyfriend. Christmas vacation has ended three weeks ago. Today it's Saturday and dad had to go to an interview for his new book for the whole day, so Percy and Tyson had come over to have lunch with me and the boys, and now, I was taking a nap with Percy next to me while the boys were playing around. I had woken up almost an hour ago. Percy was laying next to me, sleeping. I had his arm under my head and I was stroking his silky black hair with my hand. Percy stirred a bit, and his eyes fluttered open revealing his sea blue eyes. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty" I said "Hey, Wise Girl" Percy said "I'm asking myself: how can you sleep this much? We've been here since 2pm and it is 5:30! I woke up almost an hour ago" I said smiling

"Hey, it's not my fault if you're an excellent cook! I just couldn't get enough! It was just too good! You should open your own restaurant"

"Thank you, Percy. You're also an excellent cook"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, at least you're a decent pizza-maker"

"Thank you"

"If I'll ever open a restaurant…I just may hire you"

"Really?"

"No"

"Oh, come on! That was below the belt!" Percy and I laughed a bit. We just stared at each other for some more "So…are you planning on winning that scholarship for college?" Percy asked "I'm thinking about it" I answered.

"I think you should give it a shot. You are very smart and I think you have good possibilities to make it"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I really do" I smiled at him, and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You never told me you thought I was smart"

"I told you now" I smiled at him. Then Percy leaned down and kissed me lightly. "Are you two finally awake?" Tyson asked from the doorway with my brothers "What is it?" Percy asked rolling his eyes "Can you take us to the park? It's snowing! We want to play with the snow!" Tyson said "No" Percy simply said "Please?" my brothers begged

"No"

"Why?" Tyson asked

"I said 'no' and it's 'no'"

"We want to play! We're getting bored!"

"I don't wanna go out! It's cold outside!" Percy complained "I'd like to go outside, too. I like snow" I said looking at Percy. He looked at me eye-widened "You're not serious" he said "Sorry, but I am" I said smiling. Percy grunted. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him down and kissed his cheek "Please?" I asked with my best Snow White voice. He rolled his eyes "Alright! Just because it's you asking" Percy said "Yay!" said Tyson happily. Percy and I got up from my bed and walked out the door. "Thank you" the little boys whispered to me. I just winked at them smiling. I got my trench coat on and we all walked outside. When on the streets, I looped my arm through Percy's putting my hands in my coat's pockets. We just walked to the park, while the boys were kidding around. "So, how was it in Santa Fe?" I asked Percy casually "Good. We went skiing, celebrated Christmas and the same old stuff people do at Christmas" Percy answered me

"How are things going with your dad?"

"Good. We are spending much more time together. He's back to himself again and I'm really happy about it"

"I'm happy for you" Percy and I just sat on a bench, while the Tyson, Bobby and Matthew were throwing snow balls at each other. I layed my head on his shoulder, and Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"How are things going with your brother?"

"The same…I can't look at him without feeling guilty"

"Hey, you weren't the driver in that accident. It's not your fault"

"I know, but I called my mother. I heard the crashing sound through the phone. It's probably my fault. I can't look at Tyson and think that maybe…it's my fault if I took his mom away from him" A tear ran down Percy's cheek and I felt like stabbing Percy myself. _I know the truth! Why can't I tell him? Why am I so afraid?_ "I'm afraid, Annabeth. I'm permanently afraid"

"Of what?"

"Everything. I when I was born, my dad left. When I got the chance to finally meet him, he left again for that stupid mission…and now he's dead. My mother died in that freaking car crash because of an irresponsible driver and because I called her. People treated me like a delinquent because of my father. My friends, my family, apart from Tyson, everyone pushed me away. It seems like everything I have will be taken away from me. It seems like I'm the cause of all my misfortune…and I'm afraid to lose Tyson too…that's also why I probably won't go to Stanford. I have to take care of Tyson…it's my fault if he lost his mom…it's just because of me…I can't even play with him like you do with your brothers" he sighed "How will I ever look Tyson in the eyes when I'll have to tell him that I probably killed our mother?" Another tear slid down Percy's cheek. Once again, I saw myself stabbing him in the back._ I know the truth! Why is it so hard to tell him?_ I hugged him tightly.

"Don't blame yourself for that car crash. Sometimes bad things happen…and there's nothing you can do about it, because they don't depend from you. It's life. You're not the cause of all your misfortunes. It's not your fault if your dad had to leave. You were only a baby. If your mother died…" I paused as I saw myself stabbing him again "…it wasn't your fault…you couldn't know the accident would happen. You won't lose Tyson. Your brother loves you, and I can see that. You don't need to be afraid and give up your life. Percy, you should be living a teenager's life" Percy pulled out of the hug and looked at me.

"I'm not only afraid to lose Tyson…I'm afraid that I could lose you, too"

"I'm not going anywhere, Percy. You don't need to be afraid to lose me-"

"But I am! For the reason that it seems like all the good things I have are taken away from me. I'm scared to lose you because…I...I.."

"Because?" Percy took a deep breath. His face was pale. I put my hand on his chest and felt his heart going really fast "Hey, Percy! Your heart is beating really fast and your face is really pale. Are you okay?" He nodded and took a deep breath again.

"I love you" My eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"I never said that to anyone before…not even the friendly way…or to my family members" Percy just looked at me with his sea blue eyes. I had my hands tied. _I should tell him. But what will happen if I do? He could walk away from me! But he will no longer blame himself for his mother's death. Why does this have to be so complicated? _I was about to answer to him when he kissed me. I forgot what I was about to say, and kissed him back. I held one of his hands, while his free hand tangled in my straight brunette hair, pulling me closer to him. When a snowball hit both of us in the head, we pulled away yelping "STOP SUCKING FACE!" Tyson yelled "GET A ROOM!" Matthew yelled at us "STOP SMOOCHING!"Bobby added. Percy looked at me "I'll give you the honor to kill them" I told him. Percy smiled, gave me a quick kiss, and then he ran to Tyson and my brothers. I laughed a bit, but then my smile faded, as I thought about what he just told me. Suddenly my phone rang, and I saw it was Thalia "Hey Thals" I answered.

"What's that depressed voice you have?"

"Nothing"

"Just spill it, Annabeth!"

"Did you call me to know why I sound depressed?"

"I forfeit. Anyway…I called to know if you told Percy yet"

"No…it's so complicated! And now it is even more!"

"What happened?"

"He just told me that he…he…"

"He?"

"He loves me" There was silence on the other line "Thalia, are you still there?"

"Yeah! I'm still here. He said that? Luke never told me that!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't tell him!"

"You don't have to tell him. You NEED to tell him!"

"I know…but…not now"

"Bianca and I told you what to do. Tell him. If you don't, then I give up. It's your call not ours, but he deserves to know the truth. I'll keep saying it: be fair to him, Annabeth…before things get worse. When you decide what to do, call me" and she hung up. I hung up too and looked at Percy who was being assaulted by the little boys "Annabeth! A little help, please?" he said as he tried to get out of their grips. I ran to him and grabbed my brothers, only to be assaulted like Percy.

An hour later, we went back to our own home. Dad had come back, and he was reading something in the living room "Hey, dad" I greeted "Hey, Annabeth! Hey, boys!" dad greeted. Bobby and Matthew hugged dad, and then went to their rooms. I put my coat on the cloth hangar, and sat next to my dad. "Dad?" I called. He turned to me "May I talk to you? It is important". Dad put down his book and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"It's about Percy-"

"Hold it! Do I need to freak out?" I was confused at first, but then I immediately understood.

"NO! Don't worry about that!"

"I'm asking because… usually at your age… when you have a boyfriend...you may-"

"Okay! Dad! I don't need 'The Talk' yet!"

"It is embarrassing for me as much as it is for you-"

"DAD! Percy and I don't go further than kissing! Okay?"

"Alright. I feel calmer now" I just shook my head.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about a thing that has to do with Percy"

"What is it? Did he do something to you?"

"No…I'm doing something to him…and I don't know what to do"

"What did you do? Is there another guy?"

"No…it's about the car crash…you know what I'm talking about"

"Yeah…what's the problem?"

"The other driver…the one that crashed into us, when the other pushed us in the middle of the crossing"

"Yeah…that other poor woman, what about it?"

"She was Percy's mom…and Percy hates my mom because he doesn't know that another person crashed into us. He thinks mom passed with the red light. Percy also thinks it was his fault because he called his mother and heard a crashing sound on the phone… I don't know if I should tell him the truth. I'm afraid he'll walk away from me and hate me to guts for the rest of his life…but today…he told me that he loved me…he said he never said that to anyone before, and he's afraid to lose me like he lost everything he had and he's afraid to lose his brother too. Percy can't even look at Tyson without feeling guilty! Dad, what am I supposed to do?" Dad wrapped his arms around me, hugging me.

"This is very complicated… there are pros and cons about this…but he deserves to know. Be fair to him, Annabeth, before it's too late. Trust your heart…you'll know what's the right thing to do" I looked at my dad and hugged him. I still needed time to think. Why does this have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom?" I said as I saw my mom "Anna…have you figured out what to do?" mom said. <em>

"_About what?"_

"_About your second chance"_

"_Right now, I'm too busy about something else"_

"_I know" Mom caressed my cheek "Your dad gave you a very good hint… trust your heart, Annabeth" I looked at her surprised. _

"_What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me to figure out why I had a second chance!"_

"_I do…and I also know that when you'll figure it out…you'll do the right thing"_

"_Mom, you said you would have given me a clue, when the time has come…is it time?"_

"_I just gave it to you, Anna. You'll do the right thing, when you'll find out"_

"Annabeth! Wake up" I heard someone say. I woke up, and found myself at the 'Olympus' and saw Alistair shaking me "Oh, Alistair! It's you" I said

"Who do you think it could be? Indiana Jones?"

"Ha-ha"

"Anyway, look who's here" Alistair moved aside. Chiron Brunner came with his wheelchair "Hello Annabeth" he greeted "Hello, Chi- I mean- Mr. Brunner" I greeted.

"Oh, please! Call me Chiron"

"Ok, Chiron"

"So, you've been caught sleeping on the job, ey?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I had a test today and I studied till half past midnight, and having dyslexia and ADHD doesn't really help"

"I can't imagine that"

"Well, it's not nice" Chiron laughed and I cracked a smile.

"So, how are things going?"

"Excluding the fact that I'm keeping a secret from my boyfriend, I'm just prolonging his suffering, I keep seeing myself stabbing him in the back, and I don't know what do about it? Good"

"Oh…if you don't mind me asking, what about it?" I explained him the whole situation, and Chiron nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're should already know what's the right thing to do, Annabeth. You don't want Percy to suffer anymore, but not telling him anything it's not gonna help" he paused "You're the only one who knows the truth, you should…" I zoned out in that moment. The wheels in my head were spinning like crazy. Suddenly I was starting to put pieces together. _Car crash…Percy's mom…he thinks he's guilty…I'm the only one that know the truth… trust my heart… do the right thing when I'll figure out…_ "Annabeth?" Chiron called "Chiron! I figured it out! I'm going to tell Percy! I'll do it right now and I'll face the consequences!" I said jumping off the chair and heading to the door "Why in this precise moment?" he asked confused. I smiled "This is _why_ I was given a second chance! I'm the only one who knows. Percy deserves to know" I said and rushed out of the door. I took out the phone while running and dialated Thalia's number "Hello?" she answered.

"Thalia! It's Annabeth"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm going to tell Percy, right now! That's why I had this second chance! I'll face the consequences!"

"That's my Annabeth! Go girl!"

"Wish me luck!"

"I sure do!" and I hung up. I was gonna tell him. No matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hate me for leaving you like this! What do you think Percy will do when she tells him? Wait and find out!<strong>

**A/N: For school reasons, I've been grounded by my mother, so I won't be able to write for a while. Let me rephrase that...I'm NOT allowed to use my computer for a while, so hope you forgive me if it will take a while for me to write the ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE! I know what you're all thinking "OH COME ON! A freaking author's note!". I'm sorry, but PLEASE READ! I can finally write again, but in the meanwhile, I lost inspiration and I need YOUR help. So I just want to ask you all, if you could send me ideas about what Percy will do when Annabeth tells him that Athena was her mother. But before you do, check out the reviews before writing, so you won't tell me the same things (if some of you have the same ideas) -). Thank you for reading this, and please give me some tips so I can finally finish this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I rushed inside the building and was in front of Percy's door in no time. While running home, I found a way to tell him, but as I was in front of his door, I forgot about it. But before I could remember it, I had already knocked on the door and Percy had already opened. His shiny sea blue eyes sparkled like stars as he saw me. I immediately felt awful knowing that he'll probably hate me after he knows the truth. "Hey Wise…" he trailed off "Why are you panting?" he asked innocently "Because I ran all the way from work" I answered. Percy let me in and gave me a glass of water as I sat on the couch. "Is Tyson home?" I asked him taking a sip of water "No, Paul passed by and took him to the playground because, as you can see, I'm tidying up. Tyson would come and make the tiding up kind of complicated" he said. I looked around and saw that the house was messy, but not too messy. I put the glass water on the table next to me, got up and hugged Percy tightly. He seemed kind of surprised at first, but then he returned the hug. "What's wrong?" Percy asked me rubbing my back with his hand. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him in the eyes "I need to talk to you. It's important" I said. Percy looked at me, his eyes full of concern. "It's about the accident" I began. Percy put a hand on my cheek and I realized a tear had fallen when he whipped it away with his thumb.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"No! Percy! It's about both of us" He looked at me confused, and leaned down to look at me in the eyes. I rested my forehead on his, while gathering the courage to tell him.

"I'm not forcing you to talk about it"

"I know, but I have to. I-I…I can't see you blaming yourself for the accident anymore. Because it wasn't your fault"

"Annabeth, I called my mother. If she died is just because of-"

"Percy! Stop! It wasn't your fault and I'm the only one who knows because I was in that accident!" I looked at him in the eyes. He was clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?" _Here goes nothing. Make-or-break. _

"Athena Chase was my mother" His expression couldn't be described with words. He looked at me with thousands of emotions in his eyes, and backed away from me. "N-No! It's n-not true! You're lying! Tell me it's NOT true!" he said looking clearly shocked. I looked to my toes.

"It's true…"

"YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Percy, please! Don't yell-"

"HOW CAN I NOT? YOU WERE IN THAT CAR CRASH TOO! IF YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY MOTHER, THEN YOU KILLED HER TOO!" I felt really hurt. Like if I've been stabbed with a knife. How could he say that?

"Percy! I'm not done! You need to know that-"

"WHAT? If you're about to tell me that Athena was not guilty, then don't bother! It's just typical! You will always defend her!"

"IT WAS NOT MY MOTHER'S FAULT!"

"Oh, please, Annabeth! And I suppose it was my '_irresponsible_' mother's fault! Because _she_ was crossing the street with the _green_ lights, while _your_ mother, was supposed to stop because she had the red stop light, but she crossed the street anyway! If it wasn't her fault then what happened? Did your car magically got life and decided to go ahead?"

"A DRUNK DRIVER CRASHED INTO US PUSHING THE CAR AHEAD!"

"LIAR! I heard what happened on the phone!" Again I was feeling stabbed, but surly it was nothing compared to what Percy was probably feeling.

"I'm not lying, Percy!"

"I don't believe you!" He ran a hand through his hair "You knew I was Sally Jackson's son! You knew I knew that your mother is guilty, and for the whole time and didn't tell me!"

"Percy, I-"

"You knew! You always knew! You knew what went on with me, and you still didn't tell me! I heard through the phone! YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY MOM!"

"Percy, please! Listen to me!-"

"How can I listen to you? YOU LIED TO ME FOR THE WHOLE TIME! You were my best friend! My girlfriend! I trusted you!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? IT WAS THAT FREAKING DRUNK DRIVER BEHIND US! HE CRASHED INTO US PUSHING AHEAD!"

"LIAR!" Tears were building up in his eyes, and they were already streaming down on my face.

"I'm not lying! Please! You have to believe me!"

"Why should I?" Now I was the one who got angry.

"Why else would I tell you? I learnt all your secrets! Now that I told you mine; why would I lie like this?" He looked to his toes.

"Just…" he lightly shook his head "…go home, Annabeth" I looked at him and didn't say anything, knowing that this would have been the nicest way for him to kick me out. I didn't answer and walked to the door. Before I closed the door, I looked at Percy. He was still trying to hold back his tears. "If you'll ever want to talk to me again…my door is open" I said and closed the door. I walked to my door, and walked inside. Dad was working on his laptop. He raised his head and saw me "What happened?" he asked "I figured out why I have been given a second chance…I told him the truth" I said and went to my room. As I crashed my head on the pillow, I started crying choking sobs with it. I knew this would have happened…but I had to tell him.

Percy's POV:

_I can't believe it! She knew everything and didn't tell me!_ I sat on the couch and buried my face in my hands. _She knew! She knew! She knew! She was in that accident! She and Athena have both killed my mom! But…she said they were crashed into by a drunk driver…NO! I heard what happened! It's just an excuse to defend Athena!_ I was about to cry. I couldn't believe it! Annabeth lied to me for the whole time! In that moment the door opened and Paul came back with Tyson. My brother ran to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me. I didn't want to let Tyson see me like this. I looked at Paul and he immediately had his understanding face on "Tyson, could you go to your room? Perce and I need to talk" he said "Yes, Uncle Paul. See you bro!" he said and ran to his room. I looked at Paul, then I stood up and hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder, choking uselessly "Calm down, Percy" he said rubbing my back "She knew, Uncle Paul! She lied to me for the whole time!" I said "Who?" Paul asked looking at me in the eyes "Annabeth"


	6. Chapter 6

Paul's POV:

It has been a while since I've seen Percy get so upset and angry and simply…close in himself again. I tried to reason with him, but he was just too sad and shocked to listen. I had finally seen him smile again since Sally's death, but now, he's back to that anti-social guy he turned into. I loved Percy like a son, and I hated to see him like that, but he is so stubborn. It wasn't easy for me to get over Sally's death and I can't imagine how hard it can be for him to do that after he found out that his girlfriend and her mother were in the same accident! I decided it was better to give him some time to think.

Thalia's POV:

Annabeth had finally told him the truth. I was walking to lunch with Clarisse and Bianca and saw Percy and Annabeth walking to each other, but as soon as they were in front of each other, they both stared in their eyes for a moment and parted ways without saying anything. We felt bad for them. Annabeth looked the same way when she was paralytic, and Percy exiled himself from everyone. After all they've been through! This went on for a couple of weeks now. At lunch, I sat at the same table with my friends. Percy was once again sitting by himself. Annabeth slowly walked in the cafeteria. Percy looked up from his food, and looked at her. Annabeth looked back to him, but then they both looked away and she came to our table. Annabeth's face had the enthusiasm of a Calculus surprise test, and Percy's wasn't much different. "You two really need to talk" Bianca said knocking me out of my thoughts "Hu?" was Annabeth's smart remark "Annabeth, a zombie looks better than you! You and Percy really need to talk" Luke butted in. I squeezed his hand a little telling him not to be too harsh "I know…I just…just forget it! Forget it…" Annabeth said I could see she was holding back tears. She's too proud of herself to let anyone see her cry. "I want to talk to him! I want thing to get back to normal, but I can't do anything! I already did enough damage" Annabeth said and started eating. At lunch we dropped the topic, but I was not letting her go that easily.

When calculus was finally over (God, I hate calculus!), Luke and I walked out of the classroom with Bianca and Clarisse. We walked to our locker, knowing that we would find Annabeth on the way. As we were about to exit, Annabeth was about to exit the building as well "Luke, you should go. This is girl stuff" I told my boyfriend "Alright, Thals. I'll see you tomorrow" he kissed my cheek and walked away "Alright, let's go" Bianca said. We walked out of the building, and saw Annabeth on her way home. "Hey! Annie!" I taunted hoping for a reaction "What's up, girls?" she asked with a depressed voiced "What? You're not even gonna glare at her?" Clarisse shouted with her eyes widen. Annabeth gave us a small smile "Nah, not today" she answered "Wow, depressed much?" Bianca asked sarcastically. Annabeth's smile faded instantly "Very tactful, Bianca! I'm impressed!" I commented

"What? What did I do?"

"We're trying to cheer her up, remember?"

"I do! I'm not affected by short terminal memory!"

"Then why did you have to make that observation?"

"What observation?"

"Bianca, did Nico's influence affect your brain or something?"

"Shut it, Grace!"

"You don't shush _me_, Di Angelo!" "SHUT UP!" Clarisse roared. That scared us. Clarisse is creepy and her size, not being fat, doesn't help! Bianca and I shushed and noticed Annabeth was laughing at us "See! She's laughing!" I said pointing to her "Get your index out of my face" Annabeth said as she stopped laughing. I smirked and poked her arm "Stop it" she said firmly, but Clarisse poked her other arm "Clarisse!" Annabeth warned, but then Bianca poked her arm too and before Annabeth could complain, we all started poking her "Okay! Girls, stop! I know you're up to something! Just tell me, already!" Annabeth burst out "Jeez, girl! Chill! We're up to nothing!" Bianca said as we stopped poking her "Girls, really? Do you think I'm stupid? I know you! Just spill it!" Annabeth said. Bianca and I looked at Clarisse "You need to talk to him" Clarisse said "I told you already! I can't" Annabeth answered "What does that mean? There's no such thing that Annabeth Atalanta Chase 'can't' do!" Bianca butted in "Annabeth, I know you like Percy…a whole lot! You wouldn't be a wreck if you didn't!" I said "Pff! And I'm the untactful one?" Bianca said. I just let that drop "I'm not a wreck!" Annabeth complained. We had stopped at a crossing by now. "Oh please, Annabeth! Spare us! This thing has been going on for three weeks! THREE FREAKING WEEKS! You'll have to talk to him eventually!" Bianca said. Annabeth sighed and shrugged. "Annabeth…" Clarisse began putting a hand on her shoulder "Do you love him?" she asked. "I…I think…I…." Annabeth stuttered, I knew she was about to say it, but just then, a boy on a bike crossed the street. He would have done it on the other side before a bus crossed the street, but then his bicycle slid on the February ice making him fall. We were on the sidewalk's edge and before anyone could do anything, Annabeth ran to the little boy. She grabbed him putting him back on his feet and pushed him towards us. I grabbed the kid's hand pulling him on the sidewalk "ANNABETH, MOVE!" we shouted as the bus tried to stop. But before Annabeth could move out of the way, the bus crashed right into her. I stood there shocked, looking at my best friend lying on the ground… motionless.

Percy's POV:

Why does it have to be so difficult to talk to her? _Because you were a jerk and blamed her for the accident when she was a passenger like your brother?_ Neuron 1 said. Let me get this straight; according to Annabeth I have two neurons. Neuron 1 is the smart one; no wonder why she calls me a Seaweed Brain. That thought made me smile a bit, but then my smile faded. I had time to think and…she was telling the truth. I believed her, but…what if I killed also her mother? What if mom and Athena are both dead because of that stupid phone call I made? "Still thinking about her?" Paul asked sitting on the bench next to me. I had taken Tyson to the park with Paul, today. "Yeah…" I answered.

"Why don't you just go apologize and forgive her?"

"Apologize? _She_ should apologize to _me_!"

"For what?"

"She didn't tell me anything!" Paul put a hand on my shoulder.

"My boy, think before you speak! Put yourself in her shoes! What would you do?" That surprised me.

"Well…I…"

"You would do the exact same thing. She needed time to decide what to do. It's not easy to say something like that. Annabeth was afraid, Percy! She was afraid of your reaction! She was afraid of losing you"

"This doesn't change anything, Paul…I told her I love her…I thought Annabeth felt the same way…"

"God, Perseus, you're dense! If Annabeth didn't love you then she wouldn't have told you!" I was taken by surprise again. Paul was right! I would have done the same "She was afraid of your reaction, but then she got the guts to tell you the truth! She told you because she couldn't see you blaming yourself for something you didn't do!" Paul said. My jaw dropped

"How do you know I blamed myself for mom's death?"

"You told me when you two argued, remember?"

"Oh…right. But things still don't change. How am I gonna ask her to forgive me then? I told her real bad things and…I probably killed Athena too"

"You didn't and I know why"

"What?" I was surprised once again.

"You probably don't know it, because you never payed attention to anything… you were so naïve before the accident" Paul took a deep breath "Since that law of 'not speaking on the phone while driving' popped out, Sally needed a loudspeaker to put in the car, but she couldn't find a good one. Do you remember when you went to the field trip that you hated so much because you didn't get to see your dad and you missed your mom's birthday?" I nodded "Well, I had given her a loudspeaker as a present because I had found a good one. Sally always used it when you, me or anyone called" Then it clicked.

"So…mom was…on the speaker…when I called? She was looking at the road? I didn't distract her?"

"No" I felt a mixture of emotions. Happiness, sadness, everything, but most of all…I felt relieved. I didn't take away neither Athena from Annabeth nor mom from Tyson and I. But then I thought of Annabeth. How could I talk to her? She probably hates me to guts for what I said. In that moment my phone rang. I saw I was Thalia. "Excuse me" I said to Paul and answered the phone "What up, Thals?"

"Percy!" It was Clarisse's voice.

"Clarisse? Why are you on Thalia's phone?"

"It doesn't matter! Y-you need to c-come h-here! W-we're in hospital!" I heard she was crying. Clarisse never cries.

"What do you mean 'in hospital'? What happened?"

"You need to come to East Hospital right now! Annabeth got hit by a bus!"** (I invented the hospital's name)**

"What?"

"Please come! Quick!"

"I'M COMING!" I hung up and jumped on my feet. "Percy, what happened?" Paul asked alarmed "Annabeth's in hospital! Please take Tyson home, I have to go" "Sure, now go, Percy! Go!" Paul shouted, but I was already running to the car. As I got in, I immediately started the engine and drove to the hospital. I had tears in my eyes. This can't be happening! I just kept driving. The hospital was near, so I made it in 10 minutes, but they seemed like hours. I ran to the receptionist "Where's Annabeth Chase?" I asked the receptionist, tears were streaming down my eyes "Upstairs, left corridor, room 55B" she said "Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I ran to the room. As I arrived upstairs and took the left corridor, I saw my cousins Bianca and Thalia, and Clarisse. "Thalia, Percy is here!" Bianca said as she saw me. Thalia, who was the only one standing up, turned around and I saw her eyes. They were usually an intimidating electric blue, but now they were red and puffy. I immediately ran towards them and hugged Thalia tightly and she returned the hug. "Thank God you're here!" Thalia said "I'm sorry, Thalia! She told me the truth to help me a-and I said really bad thing to her! I-I'm so sorry and now it might be t-too late to-to tell her!" I said between sobs "Percy, crying won't help. Go sit next to her, we'll call her dad" Thalia said. I nodded and entered in the room. Annabeth was laying on a bed, sleeping with an oxygen mask on her face, a bandage around her forehead and a cast on her left arm. Next to her was a heart rate monitor. "Annabeth" I whispered. I sat next to her, caressing her brunette hair "I'm here, don't leave again Wise Girl" I said holding her uninjured hand. I don't know how long I stayed there, but I knew that if the heart rate monitor was doing fine, then Annabeth wouldn't leave me. Suddenly someone entered the room. I turned around and saw it was a doctor. "What happened to her?" I asked the doctor "Are you a family member?" the doctor asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend" I wasn't expecting to say that myself… after that fight we had.

"Sorry, you're not legal. I can't tell you"

"I'm emancipated"

"Do you have the certificate?" I took out my wallet and took out the document that certifies that I'm emancipated and showed it to the doctor. **(I don't know if there are any certificates or legal procedures)** "Alright then" He looked at the diagnosis paper.

"She has a broken wrist, a concussion, and three badly cracked ribs" I was about to ask how serious it was but the doctor answered before I could ask "Don't worry. Cracked ribs, in her case, even if badly cracked, are not dangerous. Every smallest part of the bone is in place. She just shouldn't laugh for a while. Plus, the kid's bike was in the way, taking part of the impact too, so the wrist is not that bad either. The concussion you probably can figure it out yourself. She'll be out soon if there will be no complications, but I don't think there will be any"

"Are you sure?"

"Considering that three years ago she had a cardiac arrest and has been paralytic for almost two years. She has been lucky enough not to break her back again" I was taken by surprise at that one.

"How do you know that?"

"I remember her. I was her doctor three years ago. I knew that that little girl who survived by miracle in that accident was special"

"What do you mean?"

"She threw herself under that bus to save a kid… very brave and heroic thing she did. Stupid but brave" He wrote something on the paper "Brave girlfriend you got there" I cracked a smile.

"Thanks" I looked at Annabeth who was sleeping with that mask to help her breathe. The doctor checked something and walked outside "What happened to my daughter?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Dr. Chase. The doctor explained everything to him. Then he exit the room while Mr. Chase saw me "What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't sound angry "I'm staying with her" I said. He nodded and sat next to me "You should go home, Percy. Tyson will be waiting for you. I'll stay with her, you can come back tomorrow after school" Dr. Chase said "Uncle Paul is with Tyson. You can go home to Bobby and Matthew later, sir. I'm staying here with her" I answered. He nodded and stayed there with me.  
>That night, I didn't get a wink of sleep. I was sleeping with my head next to Annabeth's hand, holding it in the meanwhile. Every small movement she did would wake me up because of how alarmed I was.<p>

Annabeth's POV:

When I woke up, my head was spinning like crazy. I looked around and saw a white ceiling and walls. I heard a beep, and as I recognized the heart rate monitor, I knew I was in hospital…again. I felt heat on my side. I moved my head, and saw… Percy. He was lying next to me, hugging me with an arm. "He tried to stay awake, but he fell asleep. He was really tired" a voice said. I turned around and saw who it was "Clarisse…how's the kid?" I asked remembering how I got there "He's fine. He had just a scratch on the knee from falling from the bike" she explained. "How are you?"

"I've been better"

"Good to hear that" I smiled a bit.

"Where's dad?"

"He's outside. He's talking to the doctor. You'll probably be out soon"

"How long has Percy been here?"

"Two days. He only left you to go home and get changed which was this morning" I looked at his sleeping face. He really stayed here since the accident? "There's more"

"What is it?

"When he asked the doctor what happened to you, the doctor asked if he was family. Do you know what he said?"

"I was unconscious so…no. Uhm… a friend?"

"He said he was your _boyfriend_" I was kind of shocked.

"What?"

"He did. You thought it was over with him, but it is not"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive" I smiled at Clarisse and relaxed as Percy stroked my arm in his sleep. "Anyway…that was a very brave thing you did, Annabeth. Athena would be proud of you…good job, girl" I just smiled at my friend and closed my eyes again as I relaxed in Percy's warmth.

It's been two days since I got out of hospital. I stayed there for three weeks. My ribs are healed, and my wrist has only a bandage now. Percy and I haven't talked yet. When he saw I was awake, he asked the typical things you ask to someone who got run over by a bus, and walked away. I saw him through the window and read his lips as he said something to my dad as he was entering "I can't" he said and walked away. We haven't spoken to each other since then.

I was watching TV with Bobby and Matthew sprawled on me (as usual). We, well…more like my brothers were watching a movie while I was fiddling the silver owl necklace Percy had given me for Christmas. I was lost in thought when I heard the doorbell ring "Bobby, Matthew, get off me I'll get the door" I said Bobby got of my thigh and Matthew got his head off my other thigh. I got up and went to the door. I thought Thalia, Bianca, or any of my friends would have come, but there he was… Percy. "Hello" he said "H-hi" I said awkwardly.

"I see you still wear the necklace" He said pointing to it

"Yeah"

"Would you like to come for a walk?" I nodded, I told my dad that I was going out , grabbed my black trench coat and exit the building with Percy. We walked silently for a while, "I meant to talk to you" Percy said breaking the silence. That's when I realized we were at the park. I just stared at him before speaking "Percy, I'm really sorry. I should have told you everything sooner"

"Don't be…you freaked out…I would have done the same" I that took me by surprise. I stared at his sea blue eyes. "I'm the one who should apologize… I blamed you for that car crash when you were only a passenger! You told me the truth because I was blaming myself for something I didn't do and I treated you like crap. I never meant what I said"

"You sounded very convinced, though"

"I wasn't thinking. I know it's not an excuse, but…Annabeth, I never meant to say those things to you" I looked at my feet not sure what to say "I never meant what I said. I was angry because you didn't tell me anything. I felt like everything I had was slowly been taken away from me, and that's why I behaved like jerk. I was afraid to find something else good in my life that would have been taken away from me… I was getting along with being 'exiled' fine, partly because I chose that, partly because others exiled me, I had to raise my brother, grow up faster and I accepted it, but then _you_ happened!" he paused and I looked at him in the eyes. He lowered his gaze, but then he stared back at me "You tried to be friendly at me and I've been a jerk to you, but you still didn't give up on me, no matter how rude I was because I felt unwanted… but somehow…when I'm around you… I don't feel unwanted, at all. When you told me that Athena was your mother, I felt betrayed but, stupidly, I took me a lot to I realized that if your second chance was to tell me the truth… mine was to live a teenager's life without a weight for something I didn't do crushing me… now I can live that life… but it's only thanks to you… and I also want to be perfectly clear of one thing I did say and meant"

"What? Clear about what?" Percy put a hand behind my neck pulling me to him and kissed me. I immediately returned the kiss. I felt sparks and fireworks and everything through my body. I missed this emotion. Then, too soon to me, he pulled away. There was a moment of silence "Why didn't you slap me yet?" he said softly "Because I love you too" I answered. He smiled and kissed me again wrapping his arms around me, but I pulled away for a moment "Oh, for the record…you were stupid" I said "Oh, shut up!" he said, but smiled and kissed me again.

Six years have passed since Percy and I got together again. After high school, I managed to get into Stanford and become architect, like I dreamed of. Percy got into Stanford too, in the end. He became a marine biologist like he wanted to, but he met a famous music producer, in the meanwhile, and became a singer like he dreamed of. After all we've been through, (and after we made it through college) Percy and I decided to do the 'Big Step'. I'm Annabeth Chase, 22 years old, married to Percy Jackson, and I'm happy of having received a second chance.

**The End!**


End file.
